Exhibit A
by WereBunny87
Summary: Harry has been gone for two years. When he returns he's cold and different. And he's out for everyone that made him this way.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: I don't own Harry...if I did he would have ended up with a strong handsome dominate male...or Luna if it had to be a girl. Soooo since that didn't happen I don't own it. I do own his power though...cause I made it up...think like a snake...how it smells with its tongue...there will be torture in this story guys. It's a story based on his revenge of the ones who wronged him and in the process healing and finding people who care. It has slash of the m/m variety but it's slow going. There is mentions of forced consent. Major character death. Order bashing. Ron and Hermione bashing. I can't think of anything else. Please if you don't like any of this jusT...turn back ok?

On with the show!

Chapter one- Skin Deep

The Great Hall was as quiet as a grave. No one moved. All they did was stare. Stare at the short, thin waif that strode into the room, face devoid of emotion and sporting a cold look in his emerald eyes. The headmaster even paused in his speech, chest puffed out in pride. _He_ had created this monster. This cold bitter person.

The child may be a failed project, but no one else would want the freak either. The green eyed boy glared back at all the students, yet only a few actually recognized him for who he was. He no longer wore his glasses, his eyes had been corrected during a healing session. His black hair was longer, shoulder length and wavy. His face was delicate, yet, if one looked hard enough, you could see the thin white scars on the boy's cheek and temple. From neck to toe the child was covered in bandages, even though he wore loose fitting jeans and a deep royal blue turtleneck.

On his hands were slim leather gloves, which appeared to be a soft black. The tension built in the room as the students began to murmur, wondering who this stranger was.

"Ah. Mr. Potter. You made it at last."

Everyone froze, except the teachers at the Head Table, and three Gryffindors. These seemed unsurprised with the unveiling of the teen's identity. Harry Potter shifted his gaze to the man who had tortured him the longest, eyes slitted in annoyance.

"Forgive me, sir. I was waylaid by the Auror who escorted me." his voice, quiet and raspy, still traveled through the room.

Many shivered at its close resemblance to snake speech, others were more focused on the staring contest that was currently taking place between the former Gryiffindor and the Leader of the Light. It was intense. Surprisingly enough, it was the headmaster who looked away first. He inclined his head and swept his arm over the expanse of the room.

"Be seated wherever you wish Mr. Potter." although the old man's tone was genteel, it didn't take a scientist to see the disgust and loathing present in his face.

It left most of the students with a sense of intrigue. Potter had been Albus Dumbledore's favorite after all. What had the former lion done to garner such a look?

Instead of replying, the teen merely scowled and stalked over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy quickly slid to the side, allowing the former Chosen One to sit beside him.

Dumbledore ignored the gasps of outrage, mentally smirking at the idiot's bold move. The kid was making it too easy for him to show the world how defective he really was. No one trusted a Slytherin. His blue eyes locked with Harry's fellow tormentors and former friends. He nodded imperceptibly, making both sit straighter in their seats. Their mission was to make Harry's return to Hogwarts for his sixth year, a living hell. It had been two years since anyone had seen him. No one knew what had happened to the boy, and if the headmaster had anything to say about it, they wouldn't. He watched as his failed weapon sat amongst the snakes, listening but not talking. Maybe he could alienate him even in that house?

"Well as I was saying. The Forbidden Forest is, as always, off limits. With that said, tuck in!"

The plates were filled with food and Dumbledore returned to his seat, smug about his reign in the school. He never noticed the black eyes that followed his every move. Nor the fact that said eyes gazed lovingly at the boy who'd been locked away for two years.

* * *

Harry inwardly sneered. The looks he was receiving from his peers were beyond irritating. He supposed he should have been used to it. What with his status as a test subject for the last few years. Still, the looks, the jeers, leers, anger, lust, even confusion. They were all rather intense leaving him with the feelings of being crowded and chained up.

Like he used to be.

He eyed the plate of food before him with distaste. He really didn't feel like eating. He would much rather munch on his bag of almonds and soybeans. Not this potion laced bilge. It seemed not even the Slytherains noticed the food was laced.

Which meant that it was either very carefully hidden, or the effects were to subtly increase their love of Hogwarts foods. Possibly also a controlling agent or two in there.

Itching beneath one of the bandages on his hand, Harry shifted his attention to his potions master. The older, stoic man was shooting him looks of worry. If one peered close enough, there seemed to be a twitch about the wizard's person, as if he longed to get away from the Head Table and join his snakes.

In all probability, it was most likely the case.

Harry raised a brow in question. The dark haired man moved his hand in a secret gesture that translated to 'we need to talk'. The ex-Gryffindor snorted but inclined his head before returning his attention to his full plate. Scowling, he flicked his hand and the plate was replaced with a bowl full of various nuts, which he proceeded to eat; checking every mouthful for cleverly hidden spells of potions before placing them in his mouth.

It was in between his fifth mouthful and his sixth when he noted the looks that Draco was shooting his way. Bristling at the blatant lack of privacy, he dropped his bite back into the bowl and returned the stare.

"What?"

Draco appeared startled with being addressed and shook his head before gazing at his godfather then back at Harry. His grey eyes were calculating yet curious.

"What is Gryffindor's pet doing with us Slytherins?" snapped out Pansy.

Harry stiffened, green orbs hardening. His magic whiplashed down the table and grabbed Pansy in an invisible vise. Anger fairly vibrated through the room and many at the table trembled at its strength. There was only one other wizard that they had experienced such acidic fury from. Many Slytherins vowed to stay out of Harry's way. They didn't know what happened to cause such hatred, but they weren't foolish enough to mess with it.

Draco gasped as the rage reflected in beautiful green eyes and wished, suddenly, to know what had happened to bring about this lovely creature. Pansy struggled against Harry's magic but no one jumped to her rescue.

"I am no ones pet. Not Gryffindor's. Not Dumbledore's, not yours." the bandaged teen finally rasped, his words becoming hisses whenever he encountered an 's'.

He squeezed harder, an unholy glee settling in his eyes as Pansy turned a lovely shade of blue-grey.

"Let her go. She's not worth it brat."

No one questioned Professor Snape's sudden appearance, but Draco found it curious that Harry not only let Pansy go, but seemed to lean closer to his godfather when the man reached the teen's side. Harry's head fell forward, his hair concealing his face from anyone unobtrusively rubber necking the scene.

"What happened here, Draco?"

Draco was startled out of his curiousity and he locked eyes with his uncle.

"Pansy called Harry, a pet Gryffindor." the blond drawled, interested in the way his uncle paled and Harry tensed.

Then to the shock of all at the Slytherin table, Severus knelt and whispered something in the ex-scion's ear to which the brunet nodded and stood. The potions master glared at his Slytherin, who was gasping for air, and stalked closer to her. She flinched when he garnered attention.

"You are lucky, Miss Parkinson. You almost died. Thirty points from Slytherin for such unsightly display of decorum, and detention with me at midnight tomorrow."

With those scathing words, the professor motioned for Harry to follow him out and they both exited the Great Hall. No one but the Slytherins seemed to care about the latest development within their ranks. Draco smirked. This year was proving to be interesting.

* * *

Harry winced when Severus gripped his chin, forcing them to lock eyes. Fear, sadness, anger, caring. He tasted them all as the elder wizard made sure he was alright. It was uncomfortable. It was like tasting ones own life blood.

Still, of all of the people he'd been forced to come in contact with, Severus was the only one whose 'scent' he could stand. Beneath all the worry and anger, was a smokey kindness that soothed the constant bitterness in Harry's soul.

Eventually, Severus let go, an apology in his actions as the dour man stood straight and sighed. He knew how much the teen hated physical touch. He had just been so concerned. It wasn't everyday that one could stare into the headmaster's eyes and come away unscathed.

The Potter heir had wormed his way deep into his heart, and only the two of them knew how deeply it was buried. Though neither would ever utter such feelings aloud.

"You must be more careful, Harry. The headmaster may have no further use for you but that doesn't mean he won't still hurt you. It doesn't mean others won't want to hurt you."

It was said as a matter of fact, yet softly and Harry stiffly nodded, his irritation still evident. He hated being restrained. This was definitely what it felt like. He constantly had to to watch his back. He was worthless in the eyes of others, and yet he still had to watch his back. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"She should have curbed her tongue, Severus. I am no ones pet." Harry seethed, finally; green eyes flashing and fingers reflexively curling into fists.

The potions master snorted but moved through the room only to stop by a magicked cabinet. As he rummaged around inside it, he lost himself in thought.

It would stand to reason that the teen would be so against such a term. People he had considered friends, confidants, family, had all betrayed him. He had been forced to come to terms with the fact that he was nothing but a kept pet.

They had abused, tested, poked and prodded. His tormentors had mocked him, and belittled him. They of course, thought that this would cause Harry's newly acquired powers to manifest so that they could study them. They had failed to figure it out. Only Severus had. Granted it had been by accident...

-flashback-

Severus Snape, all around sour potions professor, glared at the thin, frail frame shackled to the wall in the dungeons beneath the ruins of the Dumbledore home. The child had been the Order's prisoner for three months now.

Each member had been given numerous amounts of time with the Gryffindor, torturing him. Trying to get the teen to use his link with Voldemort to their advantage, and attempting to figure out how Harry's new found 'scenting ' ability really worked.

It was almost like Harry was a human lie-detector. Or an Empath. They couldn't pinpoint how his powers worked though. They had exhausted their knowledge. Finally, they allowed Severus his turn. Up until now, although privy to the fate of Lily Potter's son, the stoic professor had been unable to do anything to help the Order.

His prior engagements had kept him rather busy. It was irritating being a spy for both sides. Especially when his loyalties for the one side only extended to the boy who was currently strung up like a carcass. He gazed at Harry, black eyes hard as they perused his form. Just three months, yet the scars were bold and an angry red. He was was emaciated from little to no food. His hair, normally wild and silky, hung lank and greasy about his shoulders. The boy was naked, and cold if the shaking was anything to go by.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. Seems like your arrogance his fin-"

"Shut up."

Surprised, Snape did just that, before recovering with a scowl.

"Listen here, you brat..."

Yet again he was interrupted when cold, empty green eyes flashed, then narrowed in his direction.

"Save it. I have felt the abuse from my relatives. From the so called Light. I have been experimented on , and will more than likely continue to fulfill that vocation after you've completed whatever task you're here to carry out. So get it done and over with. I can't stand the taste of the traitors in the air about you."

To say that Severus Snape, dungeon bat, was stunned was an understatement. He was gobsmacked. Never had he seen such cold hatred in one so young. He felt as if he had gotten a glimpse into his childhood. Seeing a miniature replica of himself.

The only difference being that Harry's tormentors were far worse than Snape's own.

Harry's attackers were adults. Aurors. Fathers. Mothers. Harry's old friends were the only children accepted. That was simply due to Ronald's jealousy, and Hermione's wish for advancement in both the Wizarding World and her magical repatóre. She constantly wanted to try out new spells she'd learned or created, on the teen.

She was particularly nasty as well. Severus had heard tell from Arthur that she was more sadistic that any well trained Death Eater when she cast at her former friend. He said that the girl would cackle and call Harry all sorts of crude names. Half blood. Whore. Guinea pig. Lab-rat. Worthless. The list went on.

Still, through it all, Harry said not a word. Held in any screams he could have let slip past his cracked and bloody lips. He held strong. Firm.

The potions master could fairly see the rage and contempt that rolled off of the child. It was a bitter cold hearted wrath that he understood all too well. An intense need to survive so that one could savor their enemies deaths as vengeance was satisfied. It had been wonderful to know that Sirius Black had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Even better when he found out that James Potter's death had been at the Dark Lord's hands. He'd regretted Lily's involvement, but not enough to resist the reaction to crow with delight at the misfortune of the others.

So yes. He knew that all consuming want of revenge. The question now became, would he help the child, hinder him, or stay out of his way all together. It took him a minute for him to decide and with an uncharacteristic urge to be gentle, reached out his hand and lightly trailed his fingers down the boy's jawline. Harry's eyes widened in shock, he scented the kindness of the caress. The understanding. The loneliness, and the worry. Never had he felt this kind of touch, and it brought tears, unbidden to his emerald eyes. He would think it a trick if not for the fact that his abilities made it impossible. It was bitterly ironic that if not for this new anomaly with his skin, this almost 'scenting' a person's emotions through touch, he would never have known the fallacy of the people he once called friend. The Potter heir sobbed and leaned into the first kind touch he'd ever been gifted. Snape smiled softly.

" I will help you with your vengeance, Harry." his voice was silky smooth but with out any hidden malice. He meant what he said. And Harry vowed then and there that Severus Snape would be the only man...the only person he would ever trust.

After a few moments,the teen calmed. His eyes still cold, but there was a softness that hadn't been present before. The tall wizard marveled at the difference before he pulled his hand away and trailed it through his hair in a nervous gesture thought quelled long ago.

The former Gryffindor smirked, noting the slip but not commenting on it. Instead he pulled away slightly from the man as much as he could. Virtually hugging the walls.

" Thank you sir, but your close proximity is causing my senses to be over-whelmed. Forgive me."

Comprehension dawned in the Slytherin's eyes and Harry inclined his head slightly in confirmation. Severus stared in awe at every inch of Harry's body. So that's how he did it. His body acted like one big snake tongue. Scenting the air and the skin of whoever touched him.

If the dour man ventured a guess, it was harder for him to ignore the scent when it was deliberate touch.

It must have fully manifested early due to the stress of third year with Peter Pettigrew after Harry's life. In fact it wasn't too long after the brat was sent to his relatives that Dumbledore announced to the world that the Gryffindor savior had gone missing.

Later, informing his Order that in all actuality a hiccup had developed with the boy wonder and they needed to find out if the child was as Dark as he feared.

The tests and target practice had started then. It didn't appear to have any chance of letting up anytime soon either.

Finally, the potions professor bowed his head in acknowledgement of the trust being granted him. They had made a truce. Only time would tell how close they became. A scowl crossed Severus' face but Harry could tell it was teasing in nature.

"Stop calling me sir."

"Git?"

A glare was his reply. Harry relaxed for the first time in months and allowed himself to smile, even if it was only the slight raising of the corner of his mouth.

"Severus."

The head of Slytherain rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As long as I'm here, I might as well teach you. Occulemency, Legillmens, and all of the Dark Arts I know, and created."

Steel resolve entered into Harry's gaze and he nodded. And from then on that was how the two spent their 'torture' time together.


	2. Chapter 2- Passive

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy you all love this story so much! i hope you enjoy the story all the way through...it has a bit of humor in it too guys ok? just warning you :3 with that said...enjoy! **I don't own Passive by A Perfect Circle. Neither do I own Harry Potter. I do own the idea. This chapter contains conversation really...Sev and Harry showing the reader how close they are.

Passive-

Wake up  
(look at you)  
And face me  
(come on now)  
Don't play dead  
(don't play dead)  
Cause maybe  
(cause maybe)  
Someday I will walk away and say  
You fucking disappoint me  
Maybe we're better off this way

Harry rose a finely sculpted brow in silent inquiry as the only man he trusted brought out a black dragon scale armor jumpsuit. Surly the git didn't think _he _was going to wear that atrocious attire. Spying the look, the Head of Slytherin chuckled and motioned for Harry to sit on the couch while he laid the suit on the table.

"It looks bad, but the armor, once I'm done with it, will allow you to mute your powers. It will also protect you from numerous strong curses or potions. And if one is cast that it hasn't been warded against, it will learn that spell and ward against it. You will be able to deactivate it as well. And since it's dragon scales, given freely, it will mold to your skin and it will lash out at any enemy you perceive." he expanded calmly.

The green eyed teen tilted his head to the side while he thought it over. The advantages to having the suit far outweighed its tackiness. Given the added bonus that it moulded to his skin, and fended off those he didn't want around him, was relieving. Still. He wondered if Severus intended to magic it into being more fashionable?  
However, before he could ask, the Potions Professor held up a hand and waved his wand over the suit. Instantly it began to take on the basic shape of a stylish body suit. He knew if he were to put it on right now he would look sleek, like a cat.  
He placed a hand over it's surface after taking off a glove and removing part of the bandages underneath. It was smooth to the touch, not at all like one would think that dragon scales should feel like. The magic of the scales seeped through his palm. The Darkness of it tasted like almonds and he smiled at the likeness. It was why he preferred the Dark arts to the Lighter arts. The Dark tasted like roasted almonds. Rich, velvety, and smooth. Every time he used them he felt all of his senses come alive and curl around it like a snake around a heat source.

The Light Arts had never caused such a reaction in him. To him it was equivalent to downing one of the headmaster's lemon drops. It was a false taste that hid the underlying evil. Severus, thankfully, was saturated with the scent of almonds. Absently he mused, that if at any point he had wished for a partner, he would have wished for someone as soothing as the snarky spy. All kindness beneath layers of Dark Dark magic.  
The magic of the suit purred and caressed him and his smile softened further. Save the Potions Master, Magic was the only other thing in his life that had never betrayed him. He could always count on it. It had kept him warm those nights and days spent alone or tortured in the dungeons. It had entertained him my lashing out at the traitors when he was scared and bleeding. And it had given him a friend, one person, to be able to trust completely.

"Can you feel it Sev? This suit is laced with natural magic from the dragon. It is a good thing the scales were freely given. The magic is so content and comforting." he whispered, keeping his voice reverent.

The dark haired older wizard reached out a tentative hand and gasped quietly when he, too, was able to feel the tendrils of Dark Magic. He shouldn't be surprised really. He had asked a very old Shadow Dragon for the scales. He had stated his reasons why he required said objects. He had been thrilled when the dragon had delicately plucked a handful of scales. It breathed fire into its palm and the scales shattered into tiny pieces. Then it handed the broken shards to him, a wise sparkle in its eyes.

"Go protect your young charge. It is apparent that both you and Magic favor him."

Severus had been startled to say the least and hadn't even flinched when the great beast spread its wings and lifted into the air like a slingshot.  
Returning his attention to the teen in front of him, he considered all they'd been through. All that they would have to deal with this year. Neither of them could trust anyone. They only had each other. Quite frankly, Severus was ok with that. He would do all he could to make sure that Harry stayed safe.

"I want you to share quarters with me, Harry. I doubt you'll be very welcome in any of the houses now. I'd like you to remain safe until the suit is complete."

The teen sneered but nodded. He knew how foolish it would be to stay elsewhere. It didn't mean he had to like it though. He focused on the material beneath his palm, and fed some of his magic into it. Severus had taught him, months ago, that when dealing with a magical object, you should respect the power residing with in. By sharing some of your magic with the object, you were telling the mystic powers that be, that you were willing to share power in exchange for whatever abilities the item had. In the case of the suit, it was protection. There was a pulse as the dragon magics intertwined with his own. Comforting like a lover or an old friend. Harry could tell that the suit would gladly take care of him.

"Did you see the looks that he shot them? They're planning something, Sev. The sooner you get this get up working properly, the better. The dragon magics are compatible with my own so there shouldn't be any backlash."

The older Slytherin nodded, already thinking of potions to soak the outfit in and spells to cast for the added protections. The ex-Gryffindor noticed his mentor's preoccupation with the dragon hide and rolled his eyes. This would take a while. Now he had to wait until Severus finished making his mental list before their conversation could continue.  
He watched, head in hands, as his mentor moved about the room, muttering under his breath and gathering ingredients and books as he went. Harry lay back on the couch with a sigh. He wondered how truly nasty his enemies would be this year. There really wouldn't be too much of a difference of the years previous, besides that they would have to be more cautious about what spells they cast at him. Hogwarts wouldn't allow them any terribly harsh spells.

Shuddering at the thought, the teen pondered all of the safer spots of the school and committed his routes to memory. He hoped that he wouldn't need to use the hideouts -seriously. Running around like a scared child?!- or even the suit, however, he knew they probably would all be necessary. Harry groaned and conjured some tea. The smell brought Snape back from his little potions world and back to the subject at hand.

"I agree. They are indeed up to something." he rumbled, pouring himself a cuppa.

The younger wizard snorted as he sipped his tea, his eyes traveling over the gathered items on the table. He wondered, briefly, what the man planned on imbuing the suit with now.

"Probably thinking of ways to make my school year even more horrendous." he sneered, garnering an annoyed sigh from the potions master.

"They can only do so much. Still, it would be unwise for you to be alone with them. Have you been practicing your spells?"

Harry grunted an affirmative. He finished his tea and set the cup on the table before sitting back and laying his head against the head rest of the couch.

"I've been practicing everything you've taught me. I completed my animagus form just before they sent the auror guard to pick me up at the Ministry after Dumblebugger reinstated me at Hogwarts." his voice lacked any inflection as he talked about the auror.

Severus' delicate black eyebrows rose to meet his hair line. Harry had learned his animagus form in under a month. They'd only been discussing how to go about the transformation two weeks before the decision had been made for the teen to be released from the dungeons beneath the Dumbledore Estate. How had the child mastered it so quickly? It was remarkable. Truly a prodigy. How had Albus missed this? Not that he was complaining, of course. He wouldn't wish Harry's tortured past on anyone. Not even his worst enemy. Ok. Maybe his worst enemy if they consisted of the Light wizards and muggles who had taken part in Harry's torment.  
Or the Ministry who had begun whispering about the dangers of having a defective Savior wandering around. He didn't know how to react about that one, really. But he was worried. Nothing good ever came from the Ministry's involvement.  
Nothing.

Focusing back on his pupil, he found sharp green eyes studying his face. He felt like flushing for being caught off guard so easily by a child who for all intents and purposes, should be his enemy. Harry, for his part, merely twitched his lips in amusement before rolling his eyes and standing.

"Would you like to see what creature I become?"

Severus nodded curtly, pressing his lips into a thinly sealed line. The teen sighed and let his eyelids slip shut. He concentrated and called on his magic, kindly asking it to help him change. Immediately he was enveloped in a warm, loving hug -it was the only thing he could describe it as- and with a sudden shift, he was in his animagus form.  
He noted with amusement, how his potions master's eyes budded in surprise. He chattered before hefting his tiny body up and leaping into his protector's pant leg then scrambling up to Severus' chest. Instinctively, Harry knew that this man would protect him even more in this form. He sighed in a hiss like purr as he burrowed into the older wizard's robes.  
The dour professor cupped his student's miniature body in his hand so that it was properly supported. He would never admit it to the child, but the brat was utterly adorable. He bit his tongue in annoyance. That thought would stop now. It was bad enough the boy had wormed past his defenses. Had become like a son or younger brother to him.  
Gritting his teeth in a sudden bout of irritation, he gently pried the little creature from his chest and absently pet its tiny little head.

"A sugar glider. It's rather impressive. I thought for sure you'd end up being a stag like your father." he muttered, a lifting of his lip the only indication that such a thought irked him.

If sugar gliders could roll their eyes he was certain that Harry would be employing such a tactic now. As it was he was receiving a rather droll glare as if to say 'Would you get over it already?'

Huffing, he glared at the tiny marsupial in his palm.

"Shut up brat."

Harry the glider took its time climbing up and down Severus' arms, familiarizing himself with the older man's body. He intended to use this form to get away from his enemies as much as possible. Finally, he settled at his mentor's shoulder and allowed the black tendrils of hair to curtain his body as he snuggled close to the Slytherin's neck. He quietly yipped and pressed closer.  
Severus once more huffed but never the less stood and walked around, guessing that the insufferable child wished to test his balance. He was proven right when he felt a small slim tail wrap around the back of his neck. He smirked and whirled around sharply, like he would in the class room. Harry stayed put, digging his claws in a bit to stay anchored.  
There was suddenly a waft of heat that brushed Sev's shoulder and he felt Dark Magic caress his skin as Harry shifted back. He winced when the child's arms ended up around his neck in a semi-hug.

"That will work."

He glared at Harry over his shoulder.

"Pray tell, what are you concocting in that puny little mind of yours?" he bit out, with no rancor behind his words.

Meanwhile, the teen prodigy let himself chuckle and slide away from the taller wizard, returning to his seat on the couch.

"I plan on using my animagus form to my full advantage. No one but you and magic herself knows of its existence."

Snape raised a brow, impressed despite himself. He had to admit that the idea implied, had merit. It would allow Harry to flee from his enemies. It would also allow him to spy while he innocently perched on Severus' shoulder, or lounged in the Potions Master's pockets. This included the Order and Death Eater meetings. Eventually, Severus nodded, a smug yet proud smirk on his lips.

"That is a brilliant idea. I'm astonished that you didn't damage a few brain cells while you came up with it."

There was that droll look again and the Head of Slytherin's eyes slitted at the challenge.

"Do stop comparing me to Weasley. I might not have always used my intelligence but at least I have it." was the quipped reply, startling a bark of laughter out of the snarky man before he could contain it.

"Go to bed, brat." he scowled finally, expression softening with out his knowledge.

The one time Light Scion scoffed but nodded his head and moved towards where he knew Severus' guest quarters to be.

"Good night, git."

Severus gnashed his teeth, annoyance warring with his urge to grin. Annoyance won when he realized what this ultimately meant if Harry were to be found perched on his shoulder, or in his pockets. He groaned and rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on. His reputation was going to be destroyed. He glared at the suit and potion materials scattered on the table in front of him. They might have made a truce, but the prodigy was still a thorn in his side.

"Brat." he muttered affectionately and set about fixing the suit.


	3. Chapter 3- My Secret Friend

**A/N: hey guys! Omg please don't kill me for this short chapter because I promise to upload another one later today. Also don't kill me for the Draco bit...he and Harry actually come to a...truce of sorts later...so...don't...just..please wait...ok? Also, again, thank you for the awesomely kind words! You guys are all so awesome and I'd thank you individually but I just...;3;** _I don't know My Secret Friend by IAMX and Imogen Heap. _

* * *

Chapter Three-

In your skin  
To die a little death  
This time there's no code word  
When everyday  
Frays in hollows ends  
Dream sweet love submersive

* * *

[Draco's POV]

I glanced around me in curiosity. It had been a week since school had begun and already Potter had been reported as a ghost among the other students. I detested agreeing with the wretched, wriggling mass of brainless sheep, but seeing as it was Potions with Gryiffindor and Slytherin sharing breathing space- with still no sign of the ex-scion- I had to wonder if they might be right.  
I for one, despite my best efforts, had only been granted mere glimpses of the brilliant creature. He'd been absent the last two dinners though.

Uncle Severus billowed into the room at that moment, all fierce snapping of cloak and wit as he berated the stragglers who ran into the room just as the bell chimed for class to start. I admired him for it really. He was like a darker Malfoy. All poise and grace. A calm, cool mask of disdain for those with less intelligence than himself. Today, however, there was something different. My eyes widened in disbelief. Since when did my godfather find it ok to go around carrying a familiar on his shoulder?

Indeed it appeared as if many of my peers had the same thoughts. It was so unusual. It was so tiny, the creature, brown with a long fluffy but thin tail. It's ears were almost bat-like, and it had a stripe of black that was painted from the crown of its head to it's rump. Currently, it was gazing at the class with wide intelligent eyes, every now and then making a small bark, or chatter that caused many to jump. Absently, my godfather reached up to pet it's head, even as the little familiar hunkered down closer to the dark man's neck, shielding itself in his greasy hair.

Our eyes met, my uncle's and mine. I raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry. Severus turned away without giving me any non-verbal reply, which astonished me enough to have me blinking blankly. My uncle never failed to answer me, even of it was a biting insult. I wondered, briefly, what it meant. What was so special about this familiar that he would risk losing his standing with the students. Or with his own House for that matter.

"That's a sugar glider, Professor Snape has on his shoulder." Blaise's voice reached my ears, causing me to turn my attention to him.

The Italian's eyes were riveted to the furry creature in question and I almost wanted to strangle him because he made me wait before he continued.

"They are nocturnal. Marsupials. They like fruit and bugs. They bond with whoever they perceive their protector to be. Whether that be human or fellow glider. They are loyal and loving. They are very hyper too. I'm surprised this one isn't crawling all over Professor Snape."

I scoffed and lifted my nose into the air with a disdainful sniff.

"Unlce wouldn't be so careless as to have a misbehaved familiar, Blaise. Use your head." I shot, disgusted that my fellow snake had had such a lapse of Mental facilities.

My fellow Slytherin had the grace to look ashamed, although you could only tell by the flicker of his dark eyes and the slight tinting of red around his cheeks. Seeing that he was properly chastised, I returned my attention to my uncle and his familiar. As the older wizard tapped his wand against the blackboard, I watched as the glider eyed the wizards and witches surrounding it. It was eerie, the way it's little eyes followed my classmate's movements.  
There were even certain wizards that those orbs rested on the most. The look it spared them could only be described as pure loathing. Which I found remarkably odd, as i was sure that this familiar was new.

I swore to myself that I would pay better attention. I observed, like any good Slytherin would, and noted that often the glider and my Uncle seemed to work in unison. Like they rehearsed how they would move around each other in a classroom beforehand. When my Uncle Severus needed a potion vial, the glider would deftly climb down the dark haired professor's arm, grab a glass vial in it's paws, and waddle back. Sev would fight off a smirk at the sight but would then wait patiently for the vial. Once done, the glider, calm as you please, made its way back up my godfather's arms to hide in his hair once more.

Many of my fellow Slytherians were as gobsmacked as I was. This was Severus Snape we were talking about here. Total hardarse. Evil git. Bastard Head of Slytherin House. The only time any of us had seen this man so candid about his emotions regarding another living thing besides his House, was when Weasley blatantly boasted about how _he _was going to defeat the Dark Lord. Then it was disgust and no little amount of hatred.

So why was this sugar glider eliciting such emotions as amusement from my uncle? Especially seeing as no one was being humiliated to cause it. Much of the potions class was spent muddling over my thoughts as I completed the task he set the class. The Gryffindors managed to botch up most of their potions, only Granger pulling a 'passable' out of her atrocious hair. Such an annoying Mudblood. I don't see how anyone could stand her. She had horrible buck teeth, her hair appeared to have _never _seen a comb, and her manners were appalling. _Potter _had had more manners than that chit. Longbottom had blown up yet another cauldron and had subsequently been banned from setting foot in Severus' classroom ever again.  
Weasley was, of course, more concerned with boasting than anything else. Blood traitor. None of the Gryffindors seemed to notice Severus' attitude change. Nor did they seem overly concerned with Harry Potter's absence.  
Did they really care so little for their boy saviour? My eyes once more met my Uncle's, with a question In their depths.

"Malfoy, stay after class. Hand in your potions!" he stated coldly, much of his normal demeanor slipping through.

I refrained from showing any emotion when Weasel snorted amusedly, but I almost lost my composure when Sev snapped at the blood traitor for doing so. He was given detention and I was able to allow myself a quick smirk of smug satisfaction.  
Still, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Why was Potter was absent. Why did no one seem to care? Most importantly...why did my godfather seem to have a relationship with my arch nemesis and this familiar, than with anyone else, including my father. I was brought out of my brooding by the ringing of the bell that signaled class end.

Many of the students rushed out of the room after hastily gathering their things. A lot of the Slytherians sent me curious looks but left in a dignified manner, befitting if their House. It took a total of three minutes before the classroom was empty save for Severus and myself. My silver-blue eyes traveled over the Potions Master's form, pausing on the glider, before swiveling back to meet the older wizard's eyes before glaring at me, folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright. What do you want, Mr. Malfoy."

I lifted my nose in the air, a sense of irritation stealing through my veins. How dare he talk to me like I was inferior to his halfblooded heritage! Feeling particularly vindictive, I sneered.

"I just thought it funny that all it took for you to become nothing but a kind hearted Gryffindor, was to give you a furry little creature." I drawled, smug that I didn't so much as flinch when those cold dark eyes held mine.

I was most disconcerted when said furry menace leveled me with a glare so fierce that it's intelligence couldn't be denied. Inside I quivered. Maybe I had bitten off more than I could chew?

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you, that your observations are baseless. I am more Slytherin than you could ever hope to be. Speak so to me again and I will show you exactly what my familiar can do. What _I _can do. Now leave." Severus hissed menacingly, eyes narrowed in his anger.

Seeing that it might be in my best interest to listen to him, I stiffly turned and made my way out of the class room. I resolved to never confront my Uncle again. Instead I would do what any good Slytherin would do. I'd wait and watch. Silently observing everything. I would find out what was going on. I would prove to that halfblood who dared think himself superior to a Malfoy, what it truly meant to be a Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N : I am so sorry! I know it's not much...it's more of a filler chapter than anything because at this point of the story I was slightly stuck...but I promise the next chapter will be better :3 Please don't yell at me for it? I know it's just nonsense...but it's meant to be lighter...because..well further on...this story gets..dark... *flails and rolls around* **


	4. Chapter 4- Eon

**A/N: Weeeeeellll this one is short too..I had forgotten that it was...the last chapter and this one where like...the fillers for chapter five? I dunno..but this is a slow moving story guys ok? Um...in this one...it's mainly Harry fuming and Sev/Harry banter...other than that...the real fun begins next chapter...I'm warning you NOW everyone...this story DOES contain graphic torture scenes...but I will mark them off so that you can skip them if you wish ok? Uuuum...that's it? ;3;**

**oh! I don't own Eon by Celldweller (neither do i own Harry Potter or the characters therein blah blah blah the whole nine yards) okie day? Enjoy!**

Chapter four- Eon

If time's a song

I won't wait for its reprise

I am done wishing

Farewells and goodbyes

I won't let this place

Overshadow my

Birthright

I won't wait for another eon!

"That git! Fishing for information, yet insulting you. I knew there was a reason why I never accepted his hand on the train!"

Severus watched as Harry paced his classroom, anger and magic crackling off of him in waves. He wondered what had truly set the child off. Probably being stuck in his animagus form all day.

"He will no doubt complain to his father." was his off handed comment, drawing a sharp green gaze.

"That is beside the point. He's spoiled. He would have broke if ever put in my position. Or yours. Do _any _ of your Slytherins realize just how much you watch out for them?"

The older wizard cocked a brow.

"Hardly. They care for themselves for the most part. How best they can survive. You should know that intimately enough." he replied dryly.

Harry stiffened and looked away.

"Shut up, git."

Stifling a smirk of amusement the potions master crossed the room to his desk and pulled out some papers. He stared at the important documents a moment, before handing them off to Harry.

"Read those over and stop being a brat. You shouldn't take your anger out on me. It's not my fault your animagus form is so adorable." Severus mocked, his voice lacking its usual bite.

Harry scowled and stalked to a desk where he sat and perused the paper. Halfway through the first document the teen's eyes widened and his green orbs darted to his teacher's in astonishment.

"Is this real?"

A nod.

"If I sign this..."

Another nod, this time with a smirk.

Harry gulped, hands shaking and palms sweaty. For the first time in a while he was terrified. He was holding two papers that would change his life forever. One was an emancipation paper; the other was an adoption request. The young wizard gazed from one page to the other in a state of fear and shock.

What did the git get from this? What as in it for him? Why would he want someone so broken? So destroyed? So angry? Did he really care about Harry? Or was this just the man's way of torturing him. Why had he so easily trusted Severus to begin with? Would he turn in him the moment he signed the papers?

The brunet scowled and pushed the adoption papers to the side, then drew the emancipation request closer to his person. He signed the dotted line and handed the paper to his mentor with shaking hands that he refused to acknowledge.

"I need more time for the adoption papers."

Severus, although hurt, understood the wariness that caused the teen to make such a decision. He nodded his head and removed the papers from Harry's trembling hand.

"I understand. The emancipation papers will be filed tonight after I am finished grading papers."

Harry nodded, brushing his shoulder length hair from his face as he frowned over the other document. He needed more proof of his mentor's sincerity. He knew he was hurting the man with his indecision, but he also knew that the man would appreciate the extra thought put into it.

"What class do you have next? I should probably show my face to the masses." he drawled while folding the adoption papers and placing it in his robe pocket.

Severus sniffed but began to spell instructions on his board for the next batch of students.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, of course."

Harry tilted his head in thought, eyes narrowed as his gaze grew distant.

"So Gryffindor and Slytherian will be either studying, eating dinner or in the dorms."

The potions professor inclined his head and spelled the rest of his potion instructions on the board. He allowed his dark eyes to travel over his student whilst the younger animagus pondered over his information. The boy seemed to have lost weight in the few weeks since school started. Which was bad, considering the poor eating habits of the child to begin with. He'd have to remedy this. It was unacceptable for his student and potential son, to be neglecting his body so much. Mentally compiling a list of all of the things he'd need to make a Nutrition Potion, he missed the brief but soft smile that the object of his thoughts sent his way.

"I think I shall make my way to the Great Hall. Most everyone will be preoccupied, therefore it should be relatively safe for me to travel the halls."

Severus blinked, eyes once more focusing on Magic's chosen.

"I don't suggest such a venture. You never know who could be out there."

Harry expelled a puff of irritated air, and made his way to the door at the back of the class.

"If I need anything I'll be sure to shout loudly, so that you can act like my knight in black rusty armor and save my arse." quipped the teen sarcastically.

Snape glared at the brat and curled his lip in a sneer.

"Get out. Come back when you're more serious about your welfare." he snapped, sounding angry even though his black orbs glittered teasingly.

Harry bit back a grin and slipped out of his mentor's classroom, knowing that said man wasn't as angry as he sounded. Casting one last glance at the potion master's turned back , he closed the door gently behind him and then made his way to the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5-Stand My Ground

**A/N: Eeeeee you guuuuys! I'm so happy! I have never recieved so many favorites before! I'm so happy you guys like thesis story so much! Like I said though guys this gets sick and twisted later on..please for the love of all that is Holy if you don't like it...back out now ok? Also...I hadn't planned on making Siri a major part in this...but...I might...I'm not sure..cause...I really want him in Harry's life...but...I dunno...um this chapter has...stuff in it? I don't rightly remember..but warned just in case 3**...I don't own Stand My Ground by Within Temptation nor do I own Harry Potter...

Chapter five- Stand My Ground

Stand my ground,  
I won't give in,  
No more denying,  
I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes  
And hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it  
Someone else will  
Stand my ground.

* * *

Harry glared at the two figures blocking his path. His once best friends. Inwardly he snorted. When Severus caught up with him again, he'd never hear the end of it. The bloody bat would probably rescind his offer of guardianship as well. He definitely shouldn't have gone out of his mentor's office alone.  
That's what he got, he supposed, for wanting some alone time to think. As it was, he spent a few seconds cursing his fate while Hermione and Ron exchanged malicious smirks. He knew that this wouldn't end well. He could scent their hatred. A bitter sour taint that coated his mouth like a thick film.

He scowled. He truly despised his new gift sometimes. He was thankful for Magic's grace, but at the same time he didn't wish to taste every emotion these two radiated. Especially the sexual aspect that he picked up on. Rather disgusting if you asked him.

"Well, well. If it isn't the experiment." sneered Hermione, cold brown eyes lighting with insane glee as she brandished her wand.

The green eyed wizard couldn't help the reflexive flinch that stole through him at its sight. He wasn't scared of her, but he didn't relish the thought of being used as her personal guinea pig again either. It was because of her that he twitched whenever anyone moved too fast.  
They both flashed him feral grins, having spotted the slight movement he'd made. Weakness. He'd shown a minor weakness. Now they would spend the rest of the semester exploiting it.

"We were wondering where you'd been hiding ickle Potty."

Really? Could Ron think of nothing on his own? That nickname had been old when _Malfoy_ had used it. Instead of replying the magical prodigy merely raised a brow, nothing but acute boredom showing in his eyes. He felt his lips twitch in amusement when the scent around them changed to irritation at his continued silence. Despite this rather dangerous situation, he was amused. He hadn't been able to frustrate them so thoroughly since he'd been trussed up and filled to the brim with liquid Crucio.  
They had been attempting to extract screams from him, but he'd only given them silent glares. He'd bit his lip to ragged tears, but he hadn't uttered so much as a whimper.

"I think that he is truly scared of us, Ron. Just like Dumbledore said. He's a pansy. Probably gay too. Something he inherited from his father no doubt." the bushy haired teen snarked.

Harry's eyes became slits as he processed what the bint had just said. This was definitely news to him. In all of the conversations that he had had with Severus about his mother and father, that little tid bit had never popped up.  
He wondered if his mentor was even aware of it?  
Granted, it didn't much matter to him. Any sexual orientation he could have had, was as non-existent in Harry's life as fluffy cotton candy clouds and rainbow unicorns. Thanks to several experiments performed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who apparently, had a taste for underage flesh as well as forced consent.

He remembered, that before he'd been captured, he had been attracted to Cedric Diggory, but...all that was left to him was a blackened pit where his heart had been. He could never trust anyone with something so intimate. Still. He wondered if what Hermione said was true. Had his father been gay?

"I think you are right, Mione. I think Potter is gay! It certainly explains his sudden friendship with Malfoy and Snape."

Harry snarled, offended that Ron would think that Severus' friendship with himself had anything to do with sexual proclivities. Or even that he wanted any kind of association with the Malfoy heir. He'd rather talk with Malfoy Senior. At least then he was guaranteed an intelligent conversation and possibly a good fuck.  
He returned his attention to his enemies, gathering up his magics and silently preparing for the battle he knew was about to begin. These two couldn't resist throwing curses at him. They always did. With gusto. Made worse by the fact that Dumbledore encouraged it.

"Aw look, he's mad that you've insulted his new boyfriends." Hermione cooed, pointing her wand at Harry, who had subtly drawn his own, ready to cast a counter curse and make his escape if needed. It wasn't really a question of if though, simply when. He knew he'd need it.

"We should make him stay for a bit while we catch up, don't you think Ron?"

Ron nodded, a cold smile flitted across his face, totally at odds with the vapid expression in the red head's gaze. Before he could even react Hermione cast her first curse.

"Knochen Bruch!" she shouted in German.

Harry cursed as his legs were broken, splinters of pain shooting up his body as he collapsed to the floor. Bloody hell, he should have known it wouldn't be so easy to evade them. He hissed Parsle obscenities as he dragged his body backwards. It had been a while since she'd attempted to use any German spells. She must have found a list of new ones to try out. Oh goody. And because it was all foreign spells, Hogwarts wouldn't recognize it as threatening towards the ex-lion.

::I dare you, Weasel. I don't care if Hogwarts kills me for it. I will find a way to kill you in her walls if you so much as cast a hex at me:: the raven haired teen hissed out, knowing that the snake tongue unnerved him a lot.

Ron visibly tensed, trembling at the parsletongue that was spit in his direction. The red headed traitor backed up, nearly colliding with his bushy haired companion.

::What is it, Ronald? Afraid of a little parsletongue? Afraid I'm calling out for the help of some Dark Wizard?:: Harry continued, doing his best to ignore the pain in his leg.

He felt as magic attempted to heal him, knowing it was futile. Hermione, it seemed, had brought a magic dampener with her. One specifically tuned to his magical wavelength. No healing could take place. She made sure that he would suffer. She always made sure he suffered.

Said mudblood rolled her eyes and scoffed before casting another spell at him, causing his gloved hands to ignite. Harry felt as well as smelled the fire as it ate at his gloves. It was beyond painful; it reached the first layer of his flesh in seconds. With a curse, the green eyed wizard slammed his hands to the floor, eventually smothering the flames.  
The damage was done, however. His hands were bloody and blistered. The skin was bubbled and charred where the fire had chewed away at the gloves and finally his skin.

"Well now that you are thoroughly disabled, let's continue shall we?" Hermione cooed again, dragging her wand down his face.

Why was Hogwarts allowing this? Why was her magic not preventing this from happening? Couldn't it tell he was being harmed regardless of the foreign spells?

"Frieren Blut!" bushy bint yelled and Harry grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming.

If felt as if his blood was on fire. Knowing Hermione, it probably was. He watched with growing horror as his veins turned an indigo blue as the spell did what it was commanded to.

*Please Magic,* he pleaded internally, * help me.*

A wash of warmth flooded his body just as he was going to pass out. A familiar face hovered over his own and he was so grateful that his mentor had saved him that he instantly attempted to scoot closer to him as the potions master gently cradled him to his person.

*Thank you.* he fought to say aloud, but the words were stopped before he could utter them.

He refused to show such a weakness in front of his ex-friends. So instead he thanked Magic for her help, which earned him a fuzzy warmth that settled in his stomach.

"Keep still, brat. They seem to be shattered."

Harry groaned in irritation. Of course they were shattered. He could feel it. He glared at his potions master, earning a twitch of amusement from the stoic professor, before the older wizard's countenance hardened and he turned his attention to the teen's attackers.

"Seventy-five points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student." he rumbled, vowing to punish them further, later when his apprentice no longer needed help," and detention with me for a month. Now leave before you regret being in my presence any longer."

Hermione snarled and grabbed Ron's hand before storming off.

"This isn't finished." she snapped before she'd vanished from sight around the corner.

Severus snorted before gently lifting his precious student to his chest and walking towards his rooms. He didn't trust Poppy not to open her mouth to the headmaster. So he would heal the Potter heir himself. It's not like he didn't know how.

"Brat. I told you not to go out by yourself."

Harry whimpered and Severus winced, knowing the feeling of weakness and utter helplessness this child must be experiencing right then.

"Fret not. I have a host of vile potions for you to ingest that will rectify all of your injuries, including adding a few brain cells to the space between your shoulder blades."

He was rewarded with a weak snort and the potions master congratulated himself on the accomplishment. Once he was in his rooms, he placed Harry in the guest bed and began healing him. Tirelessly he worked long into the wee hours of the morning. Exhaustion finally hit him when the last of Harry's bones had grown into place. He looked the child over, obsidian eyes trailing over the tender features with a sense of pride.

This child, son of Lily, prodigy of Magic, considered him as someone to care for and trust. By his reckoning, the only person Harry trusted. This boy, he had begun to see as a son. Gently, the dour man brushed the child's bangs from his sleeping face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, brat." he murmured, guilt chewing at his insides.

Now, more than anything, it was imperative that the suit was finished. He'd make sure to add German spells to the bit of repellent on it.

"I should have gone with you..."

"Shut up, git. I'm trying to sleep." interrupted Harry's voice, amusement and exasperation coloring it's tone.

Severus scowled and looked away.

"Then sleep you insolent child." he snapped, embarrassed he'd been caught in a tender moment. Never mind that the child shouldn't even be conscious.

He was surprised at the low chuckle that tiredly emanated from his pupil, but pleased at it's sound.

"Sev?"

"What, brat?"

"I'll sign the papers."

Wide black eyes spun to face sincere emerald. In the silence that ensued, both knew that from now on, neither would ever be alone. They'd protect each other with their dying breath.

"There will be trouble when they find out."

"Who cares. We can handle it."

"I'm a bastard."

"Oh I know."

"If you're sure."

" Give me the blasted papers old man!"

A flick of the wrist had the adoption papers flying into the room, obeying their summons. With determined hands Harry signed the papers. He grinned when they disappeared with a poof.  
He'd done it.  
He had a family.  
The teen locked gazes with his mentor and smirked.

"I wonder what they'll say tomorrow at breakfast, father?"

Severus felt something warm pulse in his heart before he gave his new son an answering smirk.

"I look forward to finding out, son."


	6. Chapter 6 - Four Rusted Horses

**A/N: Omg guys I'm serious! I can't get over the fact so many of you love this story! Thank you so much! It means a lot! Now..I know many have questions but I can't answer them cause I'd be giving things away...but I assure most of your questions will be answered (some wont because...well it's just not important to the story you know?).**

**Um for this story we have...stuff? A little more bonding a a bit of a time skip..also I don't own Harry Potter nor FOur Rusted Horses by Marilyn Manson. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Four Rusted Horses

You can't take this from me

Forbidden in heaven and useless in hell

Everyone will come to the funeral

to make sure that I stay dead

* * *

**BOY-WHO-LIVED, A DEATH EATER IN TRAINING?**

By Rita Skeeter

_My darling readers,_

_I have it on good authority that our very own_

_boy-who-lived has not only been emancipated_

_but __adopted__ by one Severus Snape!_

_Well my avid fans, I asked around and one_

_source stated that it could be that the former_

_death eater is recruiting him for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Polishing him up for world domination. Proof you all ask?_

_I have it an good authority that Harry Potter chose to sit_

_at the Slytherin table instead of his Gryffindor house._

_More my salivating fiends?_

_He was seen glaring at both of his former friends._

_In fact both have stated that he already has a close_

_friendship with you-know-who through a link they seem to_

_share via a mind link. So you tell me, lumplings._

_Is he going dark?_

_If so, who will take his place as the new defeater of you-know- who?_

_Will Dumbledore take up the mantle?_

_Or is there someone else to defeat both Potter _

_and the Dark Lord?_

_Send me your replies and I'll post them _

_in the next issue, along with any updates._

Ta!

Rita.

* * *

The Dark Lord snorted and threw the Daily Prophet down on the table, nearly overturning his plate of eggs. If the Potter brat was being recruited to his side, it was certainly news to _him_. Therefore, it begged the question, what exactly were Severus' motives regarding the adoption of the Chosen Child?

Voldemort rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. It was admittedly intriguing to hear of Harry Potter's complete emotional turn around. He wondered what was really going through the child's mind.

They hadn't had any contact since the boy's first year and he wondered if something had seriously changed for his rival.

He tilted his head to the side in thought. He knew for a fact that Severus was on his side. The stoic man had come to him two years prior to help him get his body back and confessing his disloyalty. He had proceeded to beg forgiveness in the midst of numerous Crucios, saying he had changed his mind due to unforeseen circumstances.

The man hadn't elaborated, but the Dark Lord pondered maybe this boy had changed the potions master's mind on the issues. If that was the case, he'd have to thank the child. After all, good potions masters were so hard to come by. Especially ones as powerful and intelligent as one Severus Snape.

Smirking, the Dark Wizard began to eat his eggs again, pausing every now and then to look at the cover photo of the article. Even though they were only head shots of each wizard, both the photo of Harry Potter and Severus Snape seemed less tense. The scowl of perpetual distaste that was always at the forefront of the potion master's emotional rolodex, was absent. Instead it simply gave the reader a dry stare.

Where as Potter's picture, all of which would normally showcase the teen trying to escape the frame, instead portrayed a sense of calm detachment. It was rather odd to see. Particularly if you knew either wizard's normal attitude.

It was curious to see, and the Dark Lord found that he was practically salivating with want of the answer. Sadly, there was only one way he could get this answer, and he was unsure as to how honest his potions master would be with him over the issue. He knew that Snape wouldn't have adopted his enemy's son unless the child had become near and dear to his shriveled black heart. Which meant that the Head of Slytherin house would die to protect what he perceived as his.

He'd need to assure his friend that he had nothing against the young Potter turned Snape. Maybe he'd send both a message of peace?

Voldemort snorted and stood, gathering the paper into his hands and gliding across the black and green tile towards his study. Once there he sat at his desk and began to pen out questions to his latest puzzle.

* * *

Rage tinged magics, black as night, lashed throughout the room, hitting random objects sitting on the desks and bookshelves inside. He was livid. How _dare _that no good Slytherin half wit take what was rightfully his? Granted the little shite was useless as anything other than a test subject, but still.

The child was _his_ to build up, _his_ to destroy. Severus, the greasy whiny git, had no right!

Again Dumbledore's magics whipped about the room, useless trinkets of no intrinsic value clattered to the floor, or were smashed against the walls. Fawkes was surprisingly absent from his perch... from the room really...and if anyone had bothered to look, would have realized that the mystical firebird had been missing for months. But no one had, and Dumbledore had long since stopped caring for the Light Bird.

Said powerful wizard, growled as he once more glared at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Both of the young men in the picture appeared genuinely unperturbed by the article that surrounded their frames and it was Severus' dry stare that brought forth another fierce growl of hatred.

Viciously he pressed his wand to the small Phoenix tattoo on his wrist and called for his followers. He curled his lip in smug satisfaction when he thought about how powerful he had become by siphoning off his follower's energies through their tattoos.

It was a trick he'd learned of when examining the Dark Mark on the snarky potions professor.

Speaking of.

He needed to get control of this situation. That boy was even more of a pain now than before when he was strapped to a table in his dungeons.

Albus glared at his ruined office and with an irritated wave of his wand, set the room to rights again. Taking a deep breath, he pulled in all of his anger, hiding behind the veneer of calm that was his grandfather façade. It wouldn't do to have anyone seeing how truly angry he was. In fact the only ones who knew how wrathful he was beneath this mask were the test subject's old friends, Miss Granger and Mister Weasley.

But everyone in this group despised Harry Potter. All of them were pawns, even if they didn't realize it.

Finally calm, the chief warlock sat behind his desk, eyes of Ice blue, once more twinkling genuinely behind half moon spectacles. The members of his order slowly filed into the room, taking seats that appeared on the floor around the headmaster's desk. Remus, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and many others sat down, intently staring at their leader with a mix of eager anticipation and stoic indifference. Instantly they were quiet as the older wizard stood and gestured towards the Daily Prophet laying haphazardly on his desk.

"How many have read this abomination that had occurred under our very noses?"

Everyone burst into a noisy debate, Ron and Ginny being the loudest. Of course they'd read.

"Just goes to show that the git was evil all along."

"He's tainted, I'm so glad I never had to sleep with him."

"I wish I could have killed him in the hall when I had the chance."

On and on it went until finally Dumbledore had had enough and he slammed his fists onto the surface of his desk, his magic crackling around him.

They settled down at the display of power; some, like Moody and Kingsley, gave a small shudder of arousal at its intensity.

"There is nothing we can do, unfortunately, to separate them now, so if you guys attack Harry you must be more discrete. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, I expect you to think like Slytherins on this one. Moody and Kingsley, use lust potions for your experiments so that he can't claim rape. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you two can send Howlers. The rest of you give anonymous interviews to the Daily Prophet to smear their names. Tonks, I leave you to the random curses that are undetectable by the Ministry. Remus I give you full reign to test out your werewolf powers on the kid. Including what exactly of the werewolf will infect him. Yes even _that_." as he finished he preened under their gazes of thankful adoration.

"When do you wish for us to start, My Lord?" came Hermione's worshipful whisper.

The headmaster shivered a little at the title. It was about time people started seeing him thusly. He peered into everyone's eyes and found nothing but blind devotion in each, making him inwardly sneer in delight.

'Pawns to the last.' he mused, his twinkling blue gaze intensifying.

"At the start of the next semester, after Christmas break." he replied.

This way each of them could gather everything they needed to torture the both of them. Each member nodded their heads in agreement and the meeting was dismissed. All of them had one thought in mind. Make the traitors pay.

* * *

Christmas was an odd affair to say the least. Harry and Severus ,neither of whom had ever had a decent Christmas holiday, found it particularly awkward. They had spent the days before the holiday secretly fretting what they would get each other.

Harry had snuck out a few times to the shops in Hogsmede, visiting each apothecary in an attempt to get something for his father... and boy wasn't _that _ odd to say...that the stoic man didn't already have. He had felt strangely discouraged when he hadn't been able to discover anything that called to him. And then, as he was traveling the halls underneath the invisibility cloak, he passed the girls bathroom and inspiration struck.

His grin had been feral as he'd hissed at the sink, and shimmied down the pipe to the Chamber of Secrets below. He had gathered the materials he needed and then returned to the surface, the bag of body parts and liquids hidden under his cloak.

The raven haired teen had then spent hours in the end in the secrecy of the Room of Requirement perfecting his gift for his father. He doubted the man had ever been gifted with something so rare. He was even able to imbue some of the items with his newfound magics, making sure that it held all of the protective qualities that it could.

It was completed by the time Christmas rolled around and be heft a foreign sense of giddiness gather into the pit of his stomach. He stood in front of his father's personal rooms and knocked, his gloved and bandaged hands muffling the sound. He hoped that the suit was done soon. He hated the smells, both magical and otherwise, that continued to assault his body. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the portrait opened and his new guardian spotted him on the other side.

"Do you have everything?"

Harry scowled at the implication that he wasn't ready to leave immediately when he'd previously been instructed to do just that. He was gifted with an amused smirk before the Head of Slytherin stepped aside and allowed his child to enter his private rooms.

The portrait swung closed as they moved further into the room and Harry found himself fidgeting with the present hidden beneath his robes. This would be his first Christmas with someone who even mildly cared about his well being, and he could admit to being a tad nervous. The stone faced professor, aware of Harry's growing anxiety but thankfully not calling attention to it, gathered his things and moved towards the floo.

"We'll be headed to Spinner's End, so make sure you say it clearly. I really don't feel like grate hopping in an attempt to find you should you get lost." drawled Severus, who lifted an eyebrow when Harry gave him an indignant look.

"Does everyone know of the fiasco in second year?"

The potions master's lips twitched, before he gathered floo powder in his hands and stepped into the fire.

"Spinner's End."

He landed in his foyer, and placing his bags to the side, he began to dust off his robes. He'd barely counted to ten and Harry had stumbled through, his bag held tightly to his chest and appearing decidedly green about the gills.

"Rough ride?"

"Shove it." croaked Harry, pulling away from the fireplace as the floo network shut down.

The teen took a few good breaths and let them out, then straightened and allowed his gaze to travel around him. The room was cozy and filled with different forest shades, everything from earthy browns to pine tree greens. There was a sofa and a few recliners in the center of the room, surrounding a moderately sized wooden table.

"Nice place."

Severus huffed, not showing how pleased he was that Harry was agreeable to his living space. Instead he directed his son to the room the teen would be staying and set down the boy's luggage.

"Dinner will be at nine sharp." he instructed, his voice a tone of strictness.

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement of the veiled order and turned to inspect his room. Before the older wizard left, he extended his hand out towards the man who had become his close confidant. In his hand was the present he'd made for his new guardian. Surprise lit in the Slytherin head's eyes. Tentatively he reached out and took the present into his hand.

"Happy Christmas, Sev." he whispered, their eyes meeting briefly before Harry turned and surveyed the room, giving Severus and himself a chance to regroup.

"Happy Christmas, brat."

Neither saw the other's smile as they continued about their business.


	7. Chapter 7 Bodies

**A/N: Omg! So many of you are just the cutest things ever! I want to hug you all and just feed you all sorts of awesome foods in thanks for supporting and loving this story so much! You all are the best! Annnnnd now we start getting into the playful banter of Tom and Harry...also...we get to see just how insane the both of them are...also...I have to warn you once more...from here on out this story gets DARK...and there WILL be torture...it won't be tame and will likely give you nightmares depending on your arachnophobia Levels..not to worry...that won't take place for a chapter or two...anywho...I don't own Bodies by Drowning Pool...or Harry Potter...I do own this awesome shark character named Mako buuuuut whatever...Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven- Bodies-

Skin against skin

Blood and bone

You're all by yourself

But you're not alone

You wanted in

Now you're here

Driven by hate

Consumed by fear

* * *

Christmas morning saw that Harry woke up to an irritably bright day. The sunlight veritably pulsed through the drapes and into his face, drawing him from his rather pleasant dreams with a groan of annoyance. Bloody holidays. Why did they always have to be so blasted cheerful? Even Halloween had its share of sickly sweet joy.

Resigned to the fact that he wasn't getting anymore sleep, Harry stumbled from his bed and towards the bathroom to shower and change. He was very grateful for the fact that Severus had been kind enough to sterilize the room of all things that might have carried a scent that wasn't his own or Harry's. Because of it, he had been able to sleep without his bandages or gloves for the first time in years. He had been able to slip beneath the covers, bare as the day he was birthed into this cursed existence; he had slept peaceably as well.

As he showered he pondered on what today might bring, Christmas days were never very joyful for him. How was he supposed to act around his new father? Was there some decorum that they were to observe? If so, would he be taught it or left to flounder as he had been forced to do over the years when it came to traditions of wizarding families.

He gave a frustrated huff and turned off the shower, continuing with his daily routine in getting ready. When he stepped into his room, he was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans that conformed to his thin frame in an elegant, flattering way. He sneered at the mirror as he passed it, hating the scars that littered his features, before exiting his room and heading out into the kitchen area of the house.

He began making breakfast as soon as he entered said room. It was a simple breakfast, filled with toast and jam, egg whites, and some bacon and hash browns for Severus. He set out the kettle to start the tea when Sev made an appearance, bleary eyed and grumpy as per usual. Only this time he clutched a letter in his hands, so Harry guessed that all of his grumpiness wasn't all about being awake.

"Good morning, father. Sleep well?" the dark haired teen asked, ignoring the brief pleased look that crossed the older man's features.

"Decently enough, brat." was the reply and Harry smirked while he doled out breakfast to his mentor.

He then sat and ate his own meal, silence filling the room as they ate their fill. Personally, Harry found it rather nice, and not for the first time Harry felt glad that he and the professor had mended their differences. His musings were interrupted when Severus pushed the letter he had previously been holding, close to the teen. Raising a brow at his mentor he reached our and picked up the letter. As he read it, his eyebrows rose into his hairline and he stood to pace, letting the missive flutter back to the table.

"When is he to appear?"

Severus sighed roughly and sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

"He will join us in the living room when we open presents."

The boy glared at his adoptive father before he spelled the dishes to wash and put away themselves then he left the kitchen and made his way to the living room. According to the letter, their guest would be arriving soon. Sometimes he felt that Severus really liked making him sweat. Except this time he knew that his father had been bowled over with the suddenness of the self imposed invitation as much as he had. When he made it to the living room he found himself instantly training his wand on the wizard that stood facing the fireplace. It irked him that the bastard appeared completely unruffled by his wand.

" Severus told me that you were better trained. I'm glad to see the improvement." drawled the older male and Harry scoffed.

"I was eleven the last time we met, Riddle." he replied, stiffening when his father entered the room and Tom Riddle turned to face them both.

Amusement was prevalent in those red wine eyes and not for the first time, Harry wondered what went on in the man's brilliant mind. He watched his father bow and raised a brow when Tom never turned his gaze towards the man. What was so interesting about him? He saw something unidentifiable pass in the mesmerizing gaze and felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"So you were, young Harry."

"Why are you here, Tom."

The Dark Lord smiled, a feral twisting of his lips. There was no kindness. Only sly amusement.

"I am here to offer you a Happy Christmas, of course."

Harry lowered his wand with a roll of his eyes. Of course. He didn't buy that load of bull for a second. He scented the air and fought not to blink in surprise. Tom Riddle was happy. Excited. There was another scent but he couldn't quite place it. Still. No deception. The man had come to wish him a happy Christmas. Though he knew that wasn't all.

Severus broke the silence by motioning for his Master to take the seat on the recliner while he and Harry took the couch. There were only a few presents for Severus and Harry. One of which was something for each other. Harry received the suit. If all went well it would be like a second skin, allowing him to bathe, use the rest room, and tend to sexual needs without having to be removed.

And for Severus the necklace of basilisk scales, etched with the protective rune Iar. The serpent. The dour professor gazed at Harry with such fondness that the teen shifted uncomfortably. He didn't feel that he deserved such a look, so he ignored it and turned to the Dark Lord when the man stood and crossed the living room to hand him a flat, wrapped box.

Intrigued, despite himself, the ex-Gryffindor began unwrapping the package and then started to chuckle at the picture that was revealed.

"Is this real?" he asked with a feral smirk, eyes glittering dangerously.

Tom's own red wine orbs sparkled with bloodlust as he gave off a sharp toothed grin.

"They are in my dungeons as we speak, Mr. Snape."

Harry stood, handing off the picture to Severus, who saw the contents and sneered.

"Take me to them."

* * *

The dungeons were dank and smelled of death, bringing rather unpleasant memories to the forefront of Harry's mind, and yet he still followed the Dark Lord into the center of its pit. A sudden thrill of pleased vindication coursed through him as they continued their trek inwards. This was it. Payback for all of those years being tortured by the ones currently residing in this hell beneath Riddle Manor.

They traversed what seemed like an endless trek toward the dreary cells that were beneath the Dark Lord's abode, but was in reality only a few minutes. Harry felt a rising impatience grow with in him. Why couldn't they just move _faster_? He scented his father's amusement and scowled, realizing that his face must have showed his agitation with waiting for the suffering to commence.

Finally they stopped before a rather ragged wooden door and Tom turned to the teen, his red eyes gleaming with dark humor. Green eyes became weary. He just knew there would be a catch. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man, silently telling him to get on with it.

"Before we deal with these miscreants, I would like to propose a truce with you."

Interested, the shorter male scented the air and found himself startled again by the sincerity in the offer. He considered it, trying to weigh his decision by the man's merits and not by the proverbial carrot stick dangling in his face. A truce with the man who had made his life a living hell for the past...he paused. Other than in the first two years of his Hogwarts life and the initial death attempt when he was a year old, the man before him hadn't touched him.

"And in return for this cooperation and/or neutrality?" he questioned, his eyes wide in wonder.

A decidedly Slytherin smirk lit the corner of Voldemort's mouth and Harry felt his eye twitch in irritation. The sly undertones he was smelling were not reassuring in the least.

"That you lend your powers to aid me in the destruction of Dumbledore and his ilk. In return you get everyone who caused you harm while you were in the headmaster's _loving _care."

Harry slanted his eyes in annoyance. Why was there always someone trying to use him? He was so fed up with it. All he wanted was to be either taken care of, or left alone. Still, the benefits far outweighed the disgruntlement he felt about being used once more. And unlike Dumbledore, Voldemort didn't beat around the bush. Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking remarkably like his adopted father as he did so, garnering a smirk of amusement from said dour man. Not that he noticed as his mind was focused elsewhere. When he again focused on the Slytherin heir, his green eyes were hard with determination.

"I consent to being your powerhouse in defeating the Light. But you are to keep your hands off of my father." he stated, his voice brooking no argument.

Instead of a scowl of irritation or anger, as he was expecting, the Dark Lord merely gave his new ally a manic grin, successfully showing off his pointed canines.

"Severus Snape shall not be harmed by me for as long as we work side by side." was the vow and the ex-Gryffindor nodded his head in acknowledgment of its being made.

With that being said, the door was opened and they descended down the last bit of stairs to where Harry's present lay in their individual dungeon cells. Anticipation built up inside of him like a pressurized cooker, ready to explode if it weren't properly released soon. And when he finally lay eyes on four of his former tormentors he felt a bloodthirsty grin stretch across his countenance. His eyes positively _glowed _when horror mixed with fury lit across their faces.

"Why hello there honored guests, enjoying your stay?" crooned the Dark Lord mockingly, making Harry's eye twitch at the saccharine quality... even if it was false.

The teen shifted his gaze to Tom and glared, eyes mere slits in his irritation. He scented and could almost _taste _the humor reeling off of the older man, telling Harry that he had done it deliberately. Another eye twitch and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose again, causing his adoptive father to actually chuckle.

"Let us go you freakish monsters! Wait until the headmaster finds out!" Ron screeched, brown eyes wild like that of a scared horse.

Harry scowled, his brow furrowing and his lips pulling back to bare his teeth at them. He hissed at them furiously, the Parsel-curses sliding off of his tongue like silk. Each of them flinched back to hug the walls of their respective cages, provoking a strong sense of satisfaction to well up from within him. He was enjoying their fear, wallowing his senses in it with a great pleasurable shiver. Oh this was going to be good.

"Now now. That wasn't very nice, Harry. You should take better care of your guests." commented Voldemort dryly.

Still that blasted taste of entertainment oozed from the Slytherin heir making the raven haired teen flinch and sneer. Severus, for his part, simply coughed to hide the fact he was deriving so much pleasure from his son's discomfort. Not that the boy wasn't aware, if the glower that was aimed his way was anything to go by.

"Bite me, Tom." drawled Harry finally, calming himself enough to appreciate the humor of the situation even if he was still irritated.

At this Tom scoffed, waving him off with an air of indifference. If Harry didn't know better he'd have said that the old snake face was flirting with him. The heavy weight of his father's hand, rested on his shoulder, instantly calmed him further and he nodded his head to the crimson eyed wizard before him, shivering when the scent of their fear washed over him like warm water at the action.

"What do you suggest we do, my Lord?" Severus inquired, making Ron and Ginny scowl at him. Of the four in the dungeons, these two had always been the most vocal about their hatred of Sev. Hermione merely sneered as she watched on.

Tom seemed to ponder it for a bit before snapping his fingers; various torture devices materialized behind him. Harry couldn't explain the feeling that seeped into his being at the sight of so many devices. Everything from various flogging devices to larger, more intimate modes of devastation were displayed before him. If he could describe the feeling he would have likened it to the first time he had flown a broom.

Breathless excitement.

His eyes greedily soaked up each object, mentally cataloging what each did and deciding which would be perfect for each prisoner. When he was finished he wandlessly summoned them and placed each object in front of the intended victim's cell. Tom chuckled gleefully, a great hissing laugh that caused the prisoners to shiver in terror and for Severus to widen his eyes. One would think it was with concern but if they looked close they would see the pleased glitter that had flared in their depths at the vision his eyes beheld.

The Dark Lord swiftly closed the distance between himself and the youngest Snape and was inordinately satisfied that the runt didn't pull away as he had before.

"Very good. I thought for sure that some of your boorish Gryffindor tendencies had shifted over to this new and improved you and I am ecstatic to find this isn't the case. Why, I believe you have more insane Slytherin qualities than my dear friend Bellatrix." he stated with a smirk, pride for his ally's actions shining in his crimson gaze.

Harry tsked and rolled his eyes. He was certain that Bellatrix wasn't Voldemort's friend. In fact he would say that he _himself _was more in the market of being a friend to the crazy man than that stupid bint.

Oh yes, he knew plenty about Bellatrix. A few members of the Order had made him witness the Cruciatus torture of the Longbottom family via a pensieve-like spell, using the stolen memories of the Lestrange brothers and crazy bitch herself while they had been imprisoned in Azkaban. The morons of the Order had thought to cause him to feel guilty by their viewing, but really he'd been admiring how in sync the Lestrange brothers were as they cast curse after curse at the Auror's who had come to detain them. Rabastan and Rodolphus had been spectacular!

"I'm not a dog, Tom. And I can about guarantee that Bellatrix is no where in the vicinity of being your friend or any other such term." the other snake-speaker drawled, brushing at his robes as if to rid it of dust or lint.

Voldemort's grin became shark like, his eyes narrowing and the scent of his enjoyment of their banter sky rocketed, nearly bowling Harry over with its strength.

"Indeed. Well in any case I say it's time to get started don't you?"

Harry's eyes flashed briefly before he gave a decisive nod.

Oh yes...he was ready.


	8. Chapter 8 The Best it's Gonna Get

**A/N: Ooo I am so thrilled that so many of you are loving this story! Thank you! It means a lot! Now...thiiiiis is where it starts getting...torture filled...this chapter is short but it's needed because of gives you a list of the items being used for torture. I hope you guys like the new chapter :3**

**i don't own The Best it's Gonna Get by Celldweller...and I don't own Harry Potter...**

Chapter 8- The Best It's Gonna Get-

(Irony)

It sucks that it was all for nothing

(Painfully)

Your plans were redesigned

(Mournfully)

It's a shame you didn't stand for something

(Finally)

Now it's too late to make up your mind

-Sev's POV-

I watched as Harry set up each room he intended to use on the first of his victim's revenge. It was something I understood. I had felt such anticipation bubbling under my skin before; tasted it's bittersweet taint. I knew that Harry wouldn't stop until all of his enemies had become fodder for his imagination and I really couldn't find it within myself to disagree. I felt warmth creep past my defenses as I remembered his demanding vow. Never in my wildest dreams had I thought that Harry Potter, now Snape, would have been mine. Whether as a son, or as a friend. Yet here I was. And in a way my vengeance against James Potter was complete. I had taken from him the one thing that would have meant more than life itself.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I gazed at the tools of torture my son had decided on. In one room sat a stool-like device. Where one would sit, however, was a pyramid; it's point devastatingly sharp. Suspended above the stool were a set of chains with manacles at their ends. Wracking my brain for which device this was I winced when I remembered. The Judas Cradle. The victim was stripped, bound and suspended above the stool. They would be lowered, often slowly, making the pyramid enter their vaginal opening, anus, or scrotum.

I had a feeling I knew who that one was for. My Lord seemed to find it all very amusing, however, as he trailed behind Harry, curiosity in his gaze. Then Harry was moving on to the next room. In its center, instead of a Judas Cradle, was a simple chair. On its arm rests lay two leather straps. On a table beside it, a medical one if memory served me right, was a device that looked like a tear drop on one end and had a handle at the other.

My eyes widened.

The Agonized Pear, a tool that was inserted in any orifice of your choice, then when the handle was turned, would widen the 'leaves' and slowly expand the orifice to the point of mutilation. Beside the Pear was a mallet. A meat mallet. I had no clue who this room was assigned to but I had a feeling it was likely one of the females. I knew Harry had a huge aversion to either of the girls in the cell. The next room was a simple board with straps on every corner and on a table beside it was a cat o'nine tails; it's braided rope pieces threaded through with glass, nails, and bits of bone. It felt rather tame compared with the previous two but I knew the Dark Lord enough to surmise that whoever this weapon was used for wouldn't get off so easily.

I peered into the final room as Harry set it up. I was curious to see what torture he'd chosen for this room and who for. The Dark Lord stood to my left, appearing like a giddy insane child.

"Father. Is there a reason you are following me instead of taunting my intended targets?" the boy asked me without turning from his task.

I allowed myself a brief flush of pride Over the fact he had picked up such multitasking from me.

"I am merely intrigued to see what you have chosen as modes of your revenge, brat." I drawled, dark eyes glittering with excitement.

Harry snorted then turned to me, revealing a cot with a jar of magical arachnids set innocently on top. I had an inkling as to who was destined for this room and I chuckled. Did I mention how much I loved my son's imagination? Well, in case I haven't before...I do, indeed, love his imagination.

His eyes sparkled with boyish glee when we locked gazes and I realizes how much getting his revenge against those who had hurt him, meant to him.

The Dark Lord chuckled, gaining my attention and that of my charge. The heir of Slytherin drew nearer to Harry and I felt myself tense. Above all things, or maybe I should say in spite of all of the things Harry's biological father had put me through, this boy was my son. I would defend him to the death. Even against My Lord who had been surprisingly kind to Harry. When I observed the older wizard my teeth instinctively clenched at the brief flash of possessiveness that slipped through those ruby red eyes. What was the Dark Lord planning?

"Am I right in assuming this room is for someone with a fear of spiders?" inquired Voldemort with a wicked grin.

Harry returned his question with a smirk as he put leather cuffs onto the cot; finishing the last restraint he let out a satisfied breath and tilted his head to the side.

"Do you intend on watching these session, Tom?" he finally replied, casting a side glance at the taller male.

Voldemort's gaze narrowed to slits even as that chilling shark like grin graced the heir of Slytherin's features. I shivered, for once, nervous about that look trained on my son. I didn't understand why my Master was so interested in my son. It bothered me more than I'd care to admit. I waited for the Dark Lord to respond and carefully made sure that my Occulmency walls and stoic façade were back in place. Voldemort gave a pleased hum as he drew closer to the child, and although said boy flinched, his manic grin never faded. Which, of course, appeared to entertain the Dark Lord immensely.

"Oh, young Harry, you are such a joy to watch. Getting all excited over your little bout of revenge. One of many I'm certain. I intend to witness each and every painful death you inflict on those who wronged you. It will be a perverse pleasure." the man finally replied, his ruby red eyes practically glowing as he circled Harry like the predator he was.

I felt another shiver of fear flitter through me. Fear that my master would harm my new son. After all, the promise had been made about _my_ well being, not his. I knew that the older wizard would use that little bit of information to get what he wanted out of their...well...whatever this was. A truce seemed too loose of a description as the day progressed. It almost seemed as if...but no I _must_, simply must be imagining it. The darkest wizard since Grindewald couldn't _possibly _be flirting with my child...right?

The absurdity of the issue had me clamping down on an almost irresistible urge to snort in amusement at the thought.

I watched my son's reaction to the Dark Lord's close proximity and nearly dropped my jaw in shock. Nearly, mind. Honestly, I have better decorum than some witless Gryffindor.

Now pay attention.

Harry, the boy who trusted no one but I, who cared for none but myself, was leaning closer to the man he'd just recently called a truce, with nostrils flared and pupils blown wide in his excitement.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy every gory detail maybe you should call your remaining Inner Circle? I hear Bellatrix loves a good torture." Harry stated, eliciting a scoff from me.

Yes, Bellatrix Lestrange loved a good torture, especially of Light wizards. In fact many of the Inner Circle were chosen, not just because of their faithfulness to our lord or their proficiency with a wand, but because they thrilled at the torture they could inflict on their victims. Voldemort tisked but inclined his head. I could tell he was contemplating it, before he shook his head and motioned towards me and then himself.

"For now I would like your father and I to be the only witnesses to your metamorphosis, Harry." he stated, putting his hands behind his back and casting his eyes about the room once more.

I breathed a sigh and felt relief flood me. I was glad that the man wished to keep Harry's revenge between us for now. Harry inclined his head in acquiescence then turned to me with a smirk. He was seeking my approval without trying to seem like he was and I felt proud of him in that moment for the weakness. I don't think I could ever be disappointed in the teen, whose strength surpassed even anything I could ever hope to have.

So I gave him a small smile, showing him that I was all for whatever steps he took to get his retaliation. A flash of true happiness flickered in his emerald depths before he stretched, his shirt riding up his stomach and revealing an non-bandaged torso. I grimaced when I realized that the bandages he would normally be wearing, were gone due to my cleaning of our house. Was the air stifling him here? Was he suffering from an overload of too much emotion?

"Are you doing ok without your bandages?" I inquired, slightly irritated when Voldemort sent Harry a considering look.

Startled emerald eyes passed over the room to lock with mine and my heart clenched. How long had my child gone without being asked about his well being? We hadn't really conversed about how his life with the Dursley's had gone, nor how far the torturing had actually gone when he'd been captured. I know he still suffered from nightmares, the only time he actually cried out in the fear he had stifled so well when awake.

I had wished to ask, of course, but I had been unsure as to whether the questions would be well received. In our long talks about his parents, our personal pasts had never come up. Even though I had made no secret of my loathing of James, nor my furious anger towards Lily for choosing such a pillock (A fact that the boy had found amusing) he had admitted to me, that if James had been so cruel to me then he was better off dead, and as for his mother...she was a fool. As much as I had loved the woman, I agreed with my adopted son whole heartedly.

I shook my head minutely to bring my thoughts back into focus just in time to witness Harry's pained expression, leading me to believe his own mind had been sifting through the ghosts of the past. Finally, he turned away and busied himself with fixing his shirt, one of my old casual t-shirts I hadn't discarded and had lent him until we went shopping for new attire. It was a tactic I saw through instantly. One meant to create distance between an extreme emotion you weren't yet ready to deal with and yourself. It was one I employed a lot when I was his age.

"It is bearable, father. Thank you for your concern." was his soft reply, gratitude laced within it's tone.

Trusting his judgement, I gave a decisive nod, then cleared my throat and gestured around us.

"So who will be first?"

Harry gave me a calculated smile, full of gleaming teeth and I knew I had been right in guessing exactly who it would be. Traitors were the worst sort in Harry's eyes, I have learned over the years of getting to know the lad. And there was only one among the people in the cells of the dungeon beneath the Dark Lord's manor that fit that description to gain my son's ire.

"Ronald Weasley."


	9. Chapter 9- Hey You

**A/N: And here it is guys! The first torture scene! I'm telling you now it's very graphic ok? Please...please please...I beg you...if you don't like that kind of stuff...please don't read it ok? I will mark it off so that you guys can be warned when it starts and all but please...especially if you have a phobia of spiders...just...don't read this ...**

**Anyways, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and...I'm so super happy for the continued support for this story :3**

**we see more Tom obsession in this chapter as well as Harry's insanity xD ...um...gore...uh...that's all I can think of...as usual I don't own Hey You by Pink Floyd (but I recommend listening to it while reading this chapter xD) and I don't own Harry Potter...onward my children!**

Chapter 9- Hey You-

But it was only a fantasy

The wall was too high

As you can see

No matter how he tried

He could not break free

And the worms ate into his brain

* * *

[Tom's POV]

I was ecstatic really. Who wouldn't be? To see how very far the boy-who-lived had fallen from the Light side? It was thrilling and I for one was looking forward to seeing just how malicious the man-child could be. What precisely had he planned for these people he once held dear to his very bossum?

Oh listen to me, getting all poetic about a child who was nearing his first string of murders. I felt as if I could bounce around and clap for joy. Not that I would, mind you. Do I look like a Hufflepuff?

I watched as Ronald Weasley was strapped onto the cot that Harry had specifically designed to restrain the annoying nit wit and allowed a small cackle to escape my mouth. This of course drew the utterly petrified gaze of the teenager on the bed and brought forth the most sadistic grin I could ever remember giving before. The smell of urine swelled into my nostrils like a pungent oder and I sneered in disgust.

"This was a friend?" I quipped, raising a sardonic brow towards my new ally.

The beautiful teen flashed me a quick grimace which instigated a coughing fit from Severus, and a good natured chuckle from me. Ah, the faces this child made were entertaining. Harry finally turned his attention back to the wriggling worm splayed out and he smirked.

"Sadly, when I was younger I forgot the very first lesson that the Dursleys ever taught me."

My insides squirmed, sensing a kindred spirit in the ex-Light wizard which unnerved me. I couldn't help my next question even if I had tried to stifle it behind the clamping of my lips. I tried to quell it I really did. But that blasted Hat had wanted me in Ravenclaw for a reason before I'd quickly dissuaded him from such a ridiculous notion. My curiosity needed to be sated, so I asked.

"And what, pray tell, was that?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

Severus, I noticed, had stiffened. It was obviously a touchy subject that neither had broached at any length, which was rather interesting in of itself. Harry stilled as well and the flicker of hatred that instantly seeped into his gaze when his eyes met mine, sent a trill of blood lust through my veins.

"That the person who willingly comes to you wanting to be your friend really has a knife hiding in their grasp, ready to stab you in the back at a moments notice. Trust no one, and you will never be disappointed." he responded in a monotonous, dead voice.

My potions expert closed his eyes in obvious despair before he closed off the emotion behind a mask of rage. It was intriguing to witness such a range of feelings come over my normally stoic Slytherin. However, as fascinating as it all was, I was more interested with how the boy's philosophy on life so closely mimicked my own. I, too, had experienced the two-facedness of the human genome. I had been forced to realize early on that everyone carried that knife and that all of them were perfectly willing to stab you; rip out your guts in great hulking slashes, all for a price. It was our job, now that we were older, it was our job to destroy them before that ever happened.

My sharp teeth gleamed as a wolfish grin stole across my features. In a way I felt absolutely honored that I was privy to the transformation that was taking place with the young Potter turned Snape. I knew, even if no one else did, that Harry was destined to help me carry the Wizarding world into its future where we were the strongest and no one could do anything to harm us again. Where Magic would once more reign supreme.

Whimpering brought my attention back to the quivering mass of useless flesh on the cot and thusly to my ally and head of Slytherin House, both of whom were sharing some secret conversation with each other that immediately aroused the sharp sting of jealously in my soul. I know that they had been through a lot together but I didn't like that the boy's attention was completely focused on my potions expert.

Well we couldn't have that now could we. Hey. I said Snape would be safe from me. I didn't say anything about interfering in their touchy feely moments. I wanted Harry's focus completely on me. What can I say? I'm a jealous Dark Lord and whether Harry knew it or not, he was mine.

So I leaned closer to the smaller teen who smelled of pomegranates and wild forests and brushed my lips swiftly against the boy's ear, under the guise of imparting some great secret through intimate whispers.

::Well, my dear, I suggest you teach the lump of meat just how reprehensible his actions towards you are:: I hissed, amused that an imperceptible shiver passed through Harry's form at the action.

Ah and there was that look of irritation that quickly danced and disappeared across the dour snarky professors face. I knew the man was protective of his new charge. Did he guess what I had planned for the one time Light prodigy? He might eventually, I guess, but not soon enough to do anything about it. Harry snickered, shocking Ron into abrupt silence at the snake-like undertones it carried. This Weasley was obviously very petrified by the ability. Wasn't that interesting.

::Would you be shocked to be find that I have dreamt if this day for years?:: the teen replied, his voice slightly husky when speaking our tongue.

I suppressed a groan of pleasure, but before I could ask what in particular this snake in lions clothing was speaking of, the boy had already turned back to his father.

"I need you to watch and make sure he doesn't free himself whether mentally, physically, or magically." he instructed, obviously dropping into his executioner mode.

I pulled away and stalked around the three, deciding to take in all the angles of Harry Snape's first kill. I didn't want to miss one moment of agony. Not one millisecond of rapture on Harry's face. I could sense how dark the child was deep inside, even if Severus had yet to. I planned on cultivating it to its fullest as well. And if he resisted, which I doubted he would, I could always use his father as leverage. Again, must I point out I'm the bad guy? I don't do nice. Not intentionally anyways.

Ronald spotted the spiders at last and his screams of terror rent the air as he recognized the breed as a Magical Nesting Spider. Venomous and swift, they fed off of an animal or wizard's magical core. Then life force. They hatched their eggs beneath the skin of the victim, slowly driving the person or creature insane. Many reported cases involved entire limbs being mutilated or dismembered in an attempt to rid themselves of the nuisance.

One woman tore her face off and gouged out her eyes.

I shivered in anticipation. Oh I hope Ronald was a better subject to witness the demise of. Harry cackled as he drew out a few spiders using a hovering charm and then motioned for Severus to make sure Ronald was secure. I felt my blood boil with excitement as Harry waved his hand over the terrified Weasley's body, disappearing the blubbering boy's clothes. I grimaced in distaste, an emotion that was apparently shared by my companions as their faces paled and Severus quickly magicked a pair of boxers on the lad.

Harry cleared his throat and sent his father a grateful look before he continued. He tilted his head, eyes thoughtful as he pondered, and I supposed that my fellow parseltongue speaker was searching for the perfect spot to start the torture. Suddenly a bright flicker of inspiration crossed the raven haired teen's face and I held my breath. The child looked so beautiful in his glee. Harry brought his index finger to Ronald Weasley's forehead and grinned before meeting his ex-friend's eyes.

"Any last words before I begin my first session, Mr. Weasley?' his teeth flashed, his sharp canines catching the balls of light I had permanently hanging all over the dungeon.

The red head's eyes narrowed and he spat in Harry's face, his fear turning into rage. I snarled in anger on Harry's behalf, drawing my wand on the traitor who simply glared at Harry and ignored Severus and I. Harry, however, had stilled; his eyes were cold and his face impassive. He slowly brought his hand to his cheek and wiped the spittle from its surface. I was interested in seeing this deep seated wrath seething beneath Harry's eyes. How would my new ally deal with the contamination of his person by the weaseling blood traitor on the cot?

At the Snape heir's continued silence, Ronald shifted uncomfortably and warily eyed the floating spiders that still hovered underneath his former roommate's wand.

"Brat." Severus' voice seemed to snap the raven haired teen out of whatever mental loop he'd locked himself into and he finally took a deep breath before letting his eyes fall shut.

"Are you sure you wish that to be your final statement?" deep hisses laced the former boy-who-lived's voice, his tone still irked.

I hummed in sudden understanding of what I suspected Harry to be doing. It was a brilliant move made by the best of Slytherin's and one I had employed myself on multiple occasions.

He was giving Ronald enough rope to hang himself with. Allowing all of the accusations and hated vitriol to spew out of the scared little pussy cat shackled to the cot. Severus relaxed as I assumed that the head of Slytherin house had come to the same conclusion. As Weasley continued to thrash and pull against his restraints in the ensuing quiet, I smirked once more. My, my, but the boy was brilliant to let the blood traitor squirm and wag his tongue like a rabid dog. I was impressed, despite myself. As one, Severus and I lowered our wands, content to wait him out.

Finally Ronald opened his mouth and like a jackal, Harry's mouth widened with a pleased leer.

"So tell me Potter. Moving up in the world? Was fucking Snape not enough? Had to go with the big guns, yeah?" he licked his lips, took a deep breath, continued." I guess it just proves what Kingsley said about you begging for more of his dick like a whore."

Severus hissed between clenched teeth and his eyes slitted, abhorrence in his very stance. I couldn't blame him really as a seething, burning, acidic fury was clawing and biting and _burning _beneath my skin, begging to be released on the figure in the center of the room. I glanced at Harry and my eyes widened at the unchanged dementia that creased the boy's face into a gaping canine-like grin. For once in my life I felt awe towards another. Awe that we might indeed be equals in not only magical strength, but in mental instability.

I flicked out my tongue to lick the side of my mouth, wishing I could taste what Harry was feeling right now. Harry gave me a manic look full of dark knowing and he hissed great hisses of laughter, thoroughly charmed with life it seemed.

::Please keep digging deeper sniffling reject. Please, please, please:: moaned Harry as he leaned closer to the cowering Gryffindor, while never breaking eye contact with me.

I understood then he wanted me to translate and I scoffed before raising a brow. Did I seriously look like a messenger bird? I utterly and categorically refuse to act as a translator for the whelp. I- oh bloody hell why not. I had to admit to enjoying how Harry's tongue rolled over the parseltongue words.

Giving a very put upon look, which had Severus' jaw dropping in surprise and Harry rolling his eyes, I inched my way closer and made a show of covering my nose as the stench of Ronald Weasley reached my nostrils.

"Harry wishes you to continue your worthless diatribe. He finds it rather hilarious really." I stated, my voice somewhat muffled by my hand.

If possible the traitorous lump's face paled further but a spark of defiance lit in his gaze and he sneered at Harry.

"Not going to deny it then? I saw the memories. I saw how you begged and fought against the restraints. I saw how you pushed your body against him and how you sucked his cock like it was the only meal you ever wanted. Kingsley told us that you made the whores in whore houses appear like amateurs in comparison. I only wish your father could have seen you. Maybe he would have been proud of his whore son."

A whiplash of magic lanced through the room and it took me a minute to realize that the unbelievable surge came from my potions master. I regarded Severus intently as the rigid professor's magic seemingly frothed about his skin like a violent hydra. His dark locks of raven hair whipped about him like it was being carried in a virulent storm. Harry's maw finally lost its chilling leer as his attention became consumed with his adopted father's rage. Apparently the lad hadn't seen his mentor this livid either.

But I think the thing that raised my ire to match Snape's was Harry's confused look buried deep beneath the insane mask. He was confused as to what had his father's hackles raised about what he'd said. Just how deeply down trodden had Harry been before hatred had begun to form his actions? I was drawn out of my thoughts when Snape began to walk closer to Harry before finally drawing him into an uncharacteristically tight embrace.

"Did you fight the potion?"

Harry stiffened but he gave a short grunt that had Snape instantly relaxing. With a sigh the older male buried his face in the shorter male's hair and I felt distinctly awkward at the display of tender emotions. I looked away, giving the two the moment of comfort. I understood, however vaguely, that they only had each other now. That both had seen each other in their worst points of weakness and had held each other through it all.

"I know I have no right, but may I ask that we destroy Kingsley and Dumbledore together?" came the mumbled request to my ears and I turned back to closely watch the idiot on the cot who seemed ready to loose his bowels at any second.

A shuddered breath left Harry before he finally closed his eyes. When he didn't open them I knew he was debating whether or not his pride would allow it. I felt proud that he wasn't rushing the decision.

"I don't understand why you'd want to, father. However, I agree to have you help me." he confessed finally, earning a snort from myself.

Severus pulled away from Harry with a glare but his magic became less hectic as he accepted that he could enact his own brand of revenge against the people who had hurt someone he considered his own. For a brief moment I felt a twinge of jealousy, wondering how deep that caring went, before I shook it off.

Popping his neck, Harry returned his concentration towards the red head, whom was regarding Harry warily once more. Eyeing the spiders whose bodies resembled that of bored animals, I chuckled when a squeak of protest finally escaped the boy about which was destined for this punishment.

* * *

-torture begins-

* * *

A small incision was made on the boy's left pectoral muscle and two spiders were set on the lacerated flesh. Rather quickly the arachnids set about laying eggs in the wound and then crawled over to new wounds that my lovely insane ally began creating. More spiders were added in various openings all over Ronald's body. One crawled in the boy's ear, one in the child's nose. Severus helped Harry lock Ron's jaw open, pulled out the brat's tongue, slashed it and let a few spiders make a home there.

Both Severus and I winced when Harry lifted up Ron's boxers enough for two or three to disappear there and shrieks of undiluted pain let us know exactly where those few had made a home.

It took barely any time at all but Harry didn't stop until every spider in the jar had vanished inside of Ron's body. I shuddered with pleasure as the red head's skin roiled and rippled as visible lumps moved and twitched making the husk of outside flesh seem to have living boils.

Blood curdling screams and pleads pulled out into the air as the magic eating spiders began to do their worst to his magical core. It wasn't until the eggs began to hatch and burst through Ron's skin that the Weasley male begin to try to tear at his binds. He gurgled on his own blood as it fell from his now useless tongue and vomit joined the fray as the pain he was no doubt experiencing triggered the instinctual response.

* * *

-end of torture-

* * *

It wasn't until Harry's insane laughter coalesced with the spluttering, twitching victim's screams that I realized how very much the former Gryffindor had wanted the death of his torturers. And instead of disgust that I expected on Severus' face, I saw nothing but pride pouring out of those deep dark eyes.

Interesting.

Finally, the screaming stopped as Ron succumbed to his magic and blood loss, dying a pitiful excuse for a human. Harry managed to taper off his laughter to a few manic giggles before calming completely and heaving a sigh of disappointment.

"I do hope the others last longer." he pouted, earning a snort from Snape.

I grinned and brought my face closer to my new obsession.

"I look forward to seeing how you'll make sure that they do."

* * *

Far away in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore flinched as a twinge of a dizzy spell flittered through his head. It was odd but he paid it no mind as he went about devising plans for the destruction of Potter and Riddle. Both boys he should have squashed the life out of the moment he met them. It was all up to him in the long run. But that was ok. He was gaining more strength at every turn and soon, not only would he be able to terminate those pesky hoodlums, but he'd finally be capable of destroying the wizarding world brick by brick. The masses would then turn to him for help and he would only be too happy to oblige them, permitting they follow all of his rules.

Albus scowled, irritated. If only Gellert hadn't gained a conscience about their plans of 'the Greater Good.' And if only Harry and Tom hadn't rebelled before he'd drained them of their power. If only they had kept to their roles that he had predestined them to have. They hadn't, though, so as usual, the headmaster was forced to pick up the slack and clean up messes that he'd rather have avoided.

With a huff the agitated old wizard tapped his foot before walking to his floo and throwing floo powder into the grate.

"Moody's Hideout." he grunted with a snap of his magic and after a few moments the gnarled face of the Auror visualized before him.

"Take him as soon as he returns from Christmas Break. Take Remus with you." the head mugwump instructed.

Moody's craggy face broke into a malicious grin before his head disappeared with a pop and the floo closed. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily and he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. As he rolled the candy along his taste buds, he imagined that victory might taste similar to his favorite sweet.


	10. Chapter 10- Of Wolf and Man

**A/N: Ok you guys are just...stupendous seriously! And as a reward I'll tell you all who the other prisoner is...it's Kingsley. Yup! Oh don't worry...he...yeah you guys will love his torture :3**

**Noooow...I'm so glad you guys love the story! This next chapter is...well...it's introducing characters that will come to mean a lot to Harry...and help him carry out his revenge even as they help him heal and love again :3**

**No he won't lose his insanity and suddenly become a sane monkey...I'm afraid our dear Harry is quite bonkers xD Anyways, I don't own Of Wolf and Man by Metallica nor do I own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10- Of Wolf and Man-

Bright is the moon high in starlight

Chill is the air as steel tonight

We shift, call of the wild

Fear in your eyes

It's better than you realized

* * *

Antonin Dolohov was a practical man. He knew his lord was brilliant and followed his rule without question. He watched and waited, noting the waning and ebbing flow of hierarchy amongst his fellow Death Eaters, knowing that one day he would be able to prove how loyal he really was to the dark.

So it was with little surprise that when his lord stepped into the room, closely followed by a lithe young man and a taller Severus Snape, he grinned with teeth all gleaming as anticipation lit in his veins.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that things were about to change. His dark brown eyes took in everything around him, all of the other Death Eaters who had attended, and to the new generation who had been inducted two months prior. He smirked at his friend Augustus Rookwood, whose pale blue eyes peered at him with some amusement. Augustus always knew to watch Antonin during a meeting. If the older male began smiling then that meant change was about to happen.

Turning his attention back to the scene unfolding before him like some great tapestry, Antonin regarded the teen standing at his lord's side with narrowed eyes. Lithe but short muscular body. All wiry muscle with no hulking mass to make his frame seem fake. Bright green emeralds stared down at the crowd of followers with the same cool disenchantment that the Dark Lord spared them and Dolohov felt his chest clench. This child would become their new lord, he was sure of it. There! A flash of possessive red as the Dark Lord focused on the teen who turned his head to look at Tom with a single finely sculpted raven brow raised. A chair was conjured and the youngest on the dais was made to sit by the lord's throne, while Severus returned to his ranks among the Inner Circle, an impassive mask on his face.

Antonin nearly chuckled at the wide eyed look on Lucius' and Draco's faces, signifying they knew the teen with long braided black hair, who was currently picking absently at his dark green turtle neck and crossing his leather clad legs as he sat. It was a delectable sight and one that had many Death Eaters, including Antonin, shifting slightly in their seats. However his attention was snared by the Dark Lord, who stalked towards his prey with agile steps and buried his hand into raven locks. A brief look of shock passed through those emerald pools but it quickly dissipated into one of bliss when the Dark Lord began to move his fingers. Something was whispered between them before the teen nodded curtly and a malicious smirk lit his lord's face.

Antonin and Augustus shared twin smirks of anticipation, while Barty Jr, who was fidgeting in excitement beside him, leaned closer and giggled slightly.

"We're all about to have so much fun!" He whispered heatedly and winked his light brown eyes at a flustered Rookwood, who shyly looked back to the dais to avoid the stare of the resident childish pervert.

Dolohov rolled his eyes, amused at Barty's antics and nodded in agreement. Even Bellatrix was nearly bouncing in her place among the Inner Circle (which is where they all were currently in attendance) cackling every now and then in excitement. It was palpable, but every sensitive Death Eater worth their salt saw the changing tides and knew that the knew arrival would be a good thing to their cause. As one they held their breath when Lord Voldemort stood and turned his attention to his followers with a deadly focus that immediately left most shivering in fear. When their leader got that look about him, whoever was the cause of such an intense scrutiny, the subject wouldn't be alive long. Anxious to hear what Antonin had no doubt would be glorious news of some death about to commence, the Inner Circle in its entirety bounced on their feet gleefully like sugar high children. Crimson eyes swept over them all before the Dark Lord smirked while absently fingering the wand he held loosely in his hands.

"My followers. It's so _delightful_ to see you again. I have a few matters to discuss with you all." He said it all in such a deceptively kind voice that some of the newer recruits relaxed while many of the older flinched and tried their best not to garner the attention of their lord.

Antonin snorted, gaining a flat look of intrigue from the teen seated beside their lord's throne. The former Slytherin merely grinned unrepentantly as Rookwood groaned exasperatedly and Barty Jr snickered. If this teen couldn't accept that the Inner Circle had some leniencies that others in the ranks didn't, then they were likely to butt heads. He was interested when the boy with cold emerald eyes simply huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. More than one Inner Circle member was floored when their Dark Master relaxed at the teen's reaction to the more emotionally outspoken amongst his followers. Said man cleared his throat before continueing with a rather manic grin on his countenance.

"As many of you are aware, the Light have lost their revered weapon. What you do not know is that both he and I have come to a truce of sorts and therefore the child is off limits to you all. He is to be protected and his father, Severus Snape," said man scowled as everyone stared at him," is not to be harmed."

There were slow nods, many showing their astonishment and wishing for once that they'd been forced to wear their masks and so many had to quickly flounder for their vaunted self control. Antonin, similarly, was having difficulty matching up this gorgeous teen with the scrawny lad he'd seen in the papers several years ago. Noting the remarkably strong dark aura radiating off of the young Snape, Antonin 's shock dropped and instead he shot the teen a feral smirk. With that much Dark Affinity, the boy _had_ to have been touched by Magic herself. Like the Dark Lord had been. Like he wished he was. Sadly, he had only been gifted with Aura Sight, and while useful in helping his lord see who was truly faithful to their cause and who wasn't, it was still nothing compared to the strength these two extraordinary wizards possessed.

Eventually, everyone settled down, eyes focused on the teen that once was the boy-who-lived. Some had predatory glints in their eyes, admiring the delectable flesh that lay beneath those form fitting clothes and odd little black leather gloves. Others gazed at the child in hope, knowing faithfully that their lord would triumph easier with the powerful ex-light wizard at the inside.

Antonin and his fellow Inner Circle members were amongst the latter (though he could swear that Barty was dashing a bit of the former in with the way his tongue darted out to the corner of his mouth more than usual) and their lord peered at them through crimson slits.

"Now I have a special treat for some of you. You are going to be directly responsible for the downfall of the Order. I have tasks for each of you as I spilt you off into more efficient groups." Lord Voldemort paused before turning once more to the younger Snape,"I have a lot of people you are to either kill or bring back here for torture. Fenrir. You and your kin get Remus Lupin. He is your sole target seeing as he is the pup who disgraced you by leaving the pack." At Fenrir's howl of excitement, Tom continued, " As for Nymphadora Tonks, Bella dear, I figured you, your sister and Lucius would enjoy that bit of torture."Bellatrix clapped her hands enthusiastically and linked arms with her brother-in-law, who scowled at her,"And once you are done with her I want you to capture Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others of their spawn and bring them to the dungeons."

Antonin snorted, happy to be rid of those insufferable blood traitors. Really they were such a stain on the good name of Pureblood. He focused his eyes on Harry when the child hissed something at the Dark Lord causing said older wizard to shiver but pause. They had a brief conversation; the teen finally rolling his eyes heavenward and standing. He strode forward, pointed to Antonin, Barty, and Augustus in tandem, and then he crooked his finger. Only when they all stepped forward did he turn back to the taller wizard beside him.

"These three?"

The dry look never left the shorter male's face as he raised a sardonic brow towards the Darkest wizard of their generation. Said man grinned wickedly and leaned closer to the boy, hissing to him as he pressed his yew wand against Harry's throat. Harry's answering smirk caused many to shiver in fear. This child was insane to not fear the Dark Lord. There was a gleam in the teen's eyes that closely matched Voldemort's and Antonin grinned. Oh this was rich. Were they really flirting? It was so amazing to see his lord so at ease with someone. An equal no less. The Slytherin Heir hissed something to Harry that had the younger male barking out a surprised laugh before his wand was out and being pressed into the Dark Lord's side.

"Please try, Tom." Was said in English and the whole room held their breath.

No one used the Dark Lord's name so cavalierly. All that happened, however, and to the further shock of many, was a maniacal bout of laughter bubbling up from the Dark Master's throat and spilling into the entirety of the room.

"Very well," began The Lord of Dark Magic as he finally controlled his hilarity and turned to Antonin, Barty, and Augustus."My little snake had suggested a special task for you three. You will be privy to killing four people. The muggles that Harry was forced to live with for years and Alastor Moody." Anticipatory leers passed over each chosen Death Eater's face. However, Voldemort wasn't finished it seemed as he pinned them with an enigmatic dark look before continuing," Make them suffer and you will be rewarded by both Harry and myself."

Sensing the seriousness of the command, the three friends nodded and shared looks with each other before they were dismissed back to their ranks among the Inner Circle. When they were settled the lesser Death Eaters shifted, waiting for their instructions. Blood thirsty crimson eyes pressed them all with a maliciousness that only Voldemort had ever obtained.

"The rest of you will hunt and destroy the remaining Order Members and any Light wizard or witch that steps into your path. The ones I have listed off are for those people selected only. You are dismissed. Inner Circle, my faithful, please remain."

Hushed whispers echoed through the room in the following moments as the minions gathered, slowly made their exit. Most were ecstatic that their lord had given them much to do while others were intensely curious about this new alliance with the former Harry Potter. When the last the followers, save the Inner Circle, had trickled out of the meeting, Voldemort's eyes blazed with power and his most cherished followers waited patiently for further instruction.

"Antonin. You have a cousin in Russia," at Dolohov's nod the dark wizard continued,"I have need of their Ministry. You see, I intend to destroy the British Light wizards little by little until everyone is scrabbling to pledge their loyalty to our cause."

Antonin felt a brief flutter of honor in his chest at the thought of his Lord calling on his family for such a profound task. Especially after being given one of such importance already. He subsequently knelt at the man's feet to show his gratitude.

Harry scoffed at the subservience but unlike the others, who gasped as if the action had some how slighted them, Antonin just let it roll off of his shoulders. He knew the child meant no disrespect. Harry Snape seemed like the kind of person who had had enough of bowing down, so took no offense. Voldemort, for his part, watched the proceeding interactions with a bored air of indifference

"What would you have me tell my cousin, my lord?" Antonin continued, his eyes trained back on his Master's shoeless feet.

It always intrigued him how the most feared man in all of Britain preferred to go shoeless. He was brought out of his thoughts when a green envelope, thick with paper, was pushed under his nose.

"If you decide to read these contents you are to tell no one else of what you find. Only your cousin may disclose anything within the envelope, am I understood?"

Antonin gathered the package to him with a curt nod. He was glad that his lord had remembered his unquenchable thirst for knowledge and had acted accordingly.

"You will give these to your cousin as soon as this meeting has finished. He can begin to leak out the information whenever possible. I'm sure your cousin can direct his media even better than our Minister, " the term was used snidely," ever could with our own."

Understanding dawned in everyone's eyes and a few shared sly grins. Lucius, however, frowned in thought.

"My lord? Why not use our own media and Ministry to share this information?" He inquired politely, disgruntled when Harry sneered disdainfully.

"Because they would never allow the knowledge to be leaked." Was the teen's bluntly snapped reply, his composure slipping in the face of his perturbed demeanor.

Voldemort lay a subtle hand on the younger wizard's shoulder before casting cold eyes to the blond; Draco, who had stayed behind with his father, flinched at the sudden attention granted them.

"Which brings me to your second task, Lucius." The man twitched but was otherwise listening," I want you to work your Malfoy charm to dismantle and discredit the Light oriented Ministry from the inside."

The Inner Circle gasped, save Severus who remained an emotionless husk, and smiled with vicious intent. Their lord was so brilliant! Lucius mimicked Antonin's posture in his reverence to their master, oblivious to his son's uncomfortable shuffling. The boy had been inducted a few weeks prior, one of the first of the current Hogwarts children in fact, and yet had, until now, never seen his father bowing to another. He would need to talk to his boy at a later date. It wouldn't do to have the Malfoy Heir and first of his year as a Death Eater, to be seen as a guppy.

"It's an honor, my lord. What you ask will be done."

Voldemort gave Lucius a pat on the head, like he was rewarding his pet dog, causing Harry to snigger in surprised amusement.

"I know, Lucius, I know." He turned his attention to his other followers who were trying vainly to contain their own bouts of humor," I want the rest of you to take care that your tasks are done properly. If you fail, I'll make good use of your body as fodder for Nagini."

As one they shuddered, each fearing the great snake for different reasons. Still all of them nodded and they were dismissed. Barty and Augustus sidled up next to him as they exited the room and headed towards the floo. Barty's grin split his face into distorted manic features while Augustus appeared thoughtful about everything that took place.

"That was an enlightening conversation." The Unspeakable finally commented.

Barty cackled in response whilst Antonin gave his own thoughtful hum. He was inordinately pleased with the whole affair really. But he was unsure if his fellow Death Eaters had seen what he had.

"Indeed."


	11. Chapter 11 The Change

**A/N: Wow...I...am honestly surprised so many of you love this story! I'm so happy! Ok a few things before I get started. Dumbledore will always feel the power drain but think nothing of it. He's too self absorbed to really think that he could be losing power because some of his draining points are being killed off xD**

**Now. As for this chapter...yes she dies. Lol! I don't describe her death but yes she dies. That being said woohoo another torture scene! Also...we get to see some..rather intense and insane moments between Tom and Harry :3 Anyways...enjoy the new chapter! (I don't own Harry Potter or The Change by the Deftones)**

* * *

Chapter 11- The Change

I've watched you change

I took you home

Set you on the glass

I pulled off your wings

Then I laughed

* * *

Harry sighed as he pet the Dark Lord's familiar who was currently draped across his shoulders. He watched, as a doctor would a test subject, while Hermione Granger and last of his ex-best friends, struggled against her bonds. They were in her torture room and she was all set up for the experience.

Nagini, oddly enough, had asked to be present for this session as well so the little mudblood had quite an audience present for her execution.

Tom had decided to join again as well as Severus, both of whom, stood at the door to the room, glaring at the fuming bushy haired nit wit. The former Gryffindor golden boy finally sneered at the witch, kneeling at her feet and allowing Nagini to slither into the buck toothed girl's lap.

"Potter. I'm amazed you actually have the balls to do this." She quipped at him, brown eyes defiant as she smirked at him.

Harry stood, tilting his head to the side as he remembered all of the times she'd tortured him back when their roles had been reversed. He wondered if the girl sensed how much fun killing her would be for him. Probably not. The idiot was too self absorbed to be bothered with anything besides her own desires. He smiled then, before patting her cheek in mock sympathy.

"Now now, Granger. It's ok to admit that you're scared." He chided, poking out his lower lip to complete the look.

Hermione snapped her teeth at him like a rabid dog, eliciting a tisk of irritation from the teen as he stepped out of her range.

"I'm not scared of a worthless prick like you. I know what you are, filth." She hissed back at him, her eyes flaring with rage.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved his hand as he mockingly mimed her irritating voice. It was all tripe he'd heard before. Didn't any of them have new material to spew at him? Wiggling his toes against the dirt floor of the dank room, Harry grinned when he felt Magic's warm pulse push through him. Sensing her approval, he cast a quick glance back at his father and Tom.

A dazed breath left his body when the Dark Lord graced him with a grin that put hyena's to shame. He didn't know why Tom affected him this way. No one ever had before. The man was a puzzle and a joy to be around.

The verbal spars they partook against each other were both refreshing and illuminating. He'd also noticed that he didn't have the same aversion to the man constantly leering into his personal space like he did with everyone else.

With a sigh, carefully hidden, the Snape heir focused first on his father and then on Tom. He wanted their input on something.

"You think that maybe the reason why she constantly degrades my masculinity is because she's jealous she doesn't have a dick?" He voiced aloud, making Tom release a few manic giggles and Sev to snort.

A scowl of hatred lit the witches face as she glared heatedly at Harry's back. He could scent her rage and anger even if it was a bit dulled down by the suit. He'd been toying with how much or how little he could let through without drowning in the fetid stench that the Light wizard's magic seemed to exude. He wondered if, the more he irritated her, would her magical and emotional odor over power the dampening spells on the suit?

His attention was once more captured by his father when the man scowled at the mudblood who had so kindly joined them for this particular session. Nagini hissed irritably when she was shifted rudely by said frizzy haired bint, causing Harry and Tom to both smirk. Severus stepped closer to the girl sitting in the center of the room and looked down his crooked nose at her.

"I think you're right, child. I think she's rather envious of your equipment as well."

"Fuck you."

Harry wrinkled his nose and Severus appeared rather ill at the thought. Tom sneered and stepped closer to Harry, hissing to Nagini who instantly reared back and latched her teeth on the calf muscle of the rude girl. Hermione screeched in pain and kicked, trying to dislodge the reptile from her leg.

"How uncouth. Why would anyone want to touch you?" Tom managed, after regaining his composure.

Tom hissed again and Nagini let go and slithered back to Harry who knelt and placed her about his shoulder again. Harry sighed in relief at the comforting weight and delicious dark magic that seeped through his body from his fellow Horocrux.

Since the dispersal if the Death Eaters a few days before, Tom had gone and collected all of the horocruxes he made. He told Harry what the boy was, and Harry had taken it surprisingly well. With this new knowledge they theorized that Harry likely developed some of his new abilities thanks to the infusion of the dark magics with in the soul piece embedded in his magical core. After they had talked at length, the Dark Lord had gathered his horocruxes, minus Nagini and Harry, and left to incorporate them back into his body.

The result, had been an exceedingly more powerful wizard who was just as insane as before but with a quiet contemplative air that would often spout up at random moments. Harry also found that Tom was more protective. It was odd, having never felt such a thing before, to have the strongest wizard since Gellert Grindewald showing concern over his well being. Even Severus had been slightly uncomfortable with the change. But Harry just let it go, because he was positive that the only reason that Voldemort bothered was because he was his Horocrux.

Harry brought his mind back from past events and focused on his ex-friend who was gnashing her teeth in an attempt to stop crying. He lifted his lip in disgust. How had he ever considered her a friend? She was a pushy know it all who couldn't handle being wrong at all. She pushed her opinions on others, voicing her thoughts loudly without truly thinking things through.

Suddenly Harry grinned, reaching over to the table beside the girl and grabbing the Agonized Pear which rested innocently on it's silver surface. His teeth gleamed and he played with the nob at the end, twisting it so that the leaves expanded and retracted. He chuckled when brown watery eyes widened exponentially. Oh she knew this device did she? That made it even better.

He inched closer, his face cheerful as he knelt so that his face was close to hers. Nagini rested her head upon his own and if a snake could look smug, she was. Her slit amber eyes gazing at the mudblood with amusement. She hissed something to Harry and the former boy-who-lived laughed hysterically for a good while. Tom, too, seemed amused while Sev appeared put out that there was a section of Harry's life he couldn't be a part of. When the raven haired teen collected himself he locked gazes with the mudblood and smirked.

"So tell me, Granger. How many times did you spread your legs for the Order?" He quipped, green eyes flashing.

A red flush spread across her features as the frizzy haired girl narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"As many times as you and your father did, trash." She replied, appearing smug until Harry rolled his eyes.

The teen in question sighed as he stood and rolled the Agonizing Pear in his hands. He spared his seething father an inquisitive glance, which was recieved with a bored look if indifference. So it _was _a lie then. Hmmm. He wondered who had started the rumor then.

"Likely, Lupin." His father snarked, correctly reading the question in his gaze," I remember that he had this obsessive crush on your father and actively hated you and Lily for taking him from him."

Harry snorted and returned his eyes to his ex-friend in time to see her blanch in surprise. Oh this was utterly fantastic.

"Well considering that most of their advances were unwelcome on my end I can't really say I was spreading my legs as that denotes a sense of willingness. _You_ on the other hand would do anything to get more power. So, again, I ask- how many times? Better yet, did you spread them for Dumbledore?" Harry inquired with a malicious smirk and a curious tilt of his head.

The angry flush spread even further over Hermione's face as shame and pride warred in her eyes. Tom made a loud mock gagging noise and Severus sneered in disgust. What a horrid thing to suggest. But Harry wasn't bothered anymore by the filthy scents he remembered from those nights he was locked beneath Dumbledore's mansion.

Oh the stories he could tell. Like the fact that Dumbledore and Hermione fucked on a regular basis. That Ginerva and Hermione sampled each other a few times too. That Ron loved taking it up the arse but only when Hermione was the one performing the act. Or how about the knowledge that while Hermione let pretty much everyone take her or what have you, she badly wanted to have Severus take her in the potions room. Well that last one Sev already knew and the older male had spent many minutes regurgitating his dinner in the porcelain bowl of his toilet upon discerning the information. Harry giggled as he remembered the moue of disgust that had marred the sallow face of his rather handsome father.

Guessing what his son was laughing about the dark haired professor scowled.

"Why are you laughing? No one would willingly want you. Not like me. They want me." Hermione finally snapped angrily and Harry's eyes became slits as a feral grin grew across his countenance.

Tom leaned closer to Harry and the teen blinked before giving a droll look to the older man, his grin slipping into an exasperated smirk. He had no clue why he felt so comfortable around the Dark Lord, nor why the wizard was so interested in him, aside from the Horocrux thing. However, he found that he liked it. It was almost like having a friend, and he could admit to himself that he enjoyed their banter and how uncomfortable the man made his father. It was fun teasing Severus.

"Now now miss know it all. I have it on good authority that our dear little Harry was a smashing lay amongst your little brood of traitors." The Slytherin Heir taunted.

Harry scowled suddenly, irritated that Voldemort had reopened that can of worms. After the death of Ron, Tom had demanded he go into more detail about what his relatives and captors had done to him. It had been uncomfortable and the Snape heir had been grateful that he'd only ever have to recount his tale once. What was the man playing at, saying such things?

"In fact, even some of my own Death Eaters wish to test out how flexible my little snake is." Tom mused, his red eyes narrowed and a flash of anger lept across the man's face, causing Harry to raise a brow.

Why was Tom so angry about _that_ information? It wasn't like Harry was interested in his friend's minions. Leaning back a bit the boy turned his attention to the man situated behind him.

"Really now? Too bad for them, I'm not interested." He drawled, green eyes suddenly amused and his previous annoyance dying down.

Tom's eyes became less cold as they zeroed in on Harry's and an interested grunt issued from between his thin lips. His red wine orbs traveled over the ex-Gryffindor's thin frame, a leer pulling his lips away from his teeth.

Hermione's scoff caught their attentions back to her in time to catch the repulsed visage of the mudblood as she observed their closeness.

Severus smirked while he moved to stand in front of her, beside his son and offering his boy his silent support. He knew that the bint was going to say something less than flattering. On the plus side, it would make Harry all the more ruthless when the torturing actually commenced.

"You? Who would want you? You're nothing but a freak! An experiment. A broken weapon. You were so useless that after Kingsley was finished with you he came to me and asked that I send a few curses your way for him. He said he needed to wash after your sessions because, while you were a good lay, he felt your Slytherin attributes might be catching."

Harry's green eyes became blank as his thoughts turned inward. Really now? That's the best excuse the wizard could come up with? A giggle bloomed in his chest before it escalated and he was full on cackling insanely.

Oh that was priceless! The reason why the bastard had felt so unclean after raping him was because of Magic herself punishing him! Hermione gave him a wary confused look, her smug grin dying as his laughter continued. Which of course set him off on another peel of hilarity.

_This _was the brightest muggle born wizard of her age? Seriously?

His laughing brought him to the floor, where he collapsed and continued his guffawing. He eventually calmed himself to a few snickers and snorts before laying back, sprawled out on the floor.

Nagini, who had slithered away as her Master's speaker began laughing, moved so that her head lay on his still vibrating chest. Humans were so confusing to her. Even speakers.

When bright green eyes, laced with darkness, opened they focused on the two figures who stared down at him with matching amused expressions. Harry felt content right at that moment. Like he was home and accepted despite his dip into this psychotic frame of being. A hand trailing over the ridges above Nagini's eyes had the teen appearing as if he was ok with laying on the floor for the rest of the evening.

::Having fun on the floor, pet?:: drawled Tom, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Severus, while not speaking, seemed to be asking the same question. No one noticed how Hermione continued to watch her ex-friend warily, suddenly unsure of herself. Smug about his knowledge, Harry stretched out on the floor before slowly sitting, allowing Nagini to curl about his shoulders once more. When he stood, he brushed off his clothes and then gave Voldemort a mischievous smirk.

"I was, actually." He replied in English, chuffed that his father and Voldemort were so amused.

Tom snorted and then motioned towards the mudblood and the Agonized Pear still within his grasp. Harry sniggered while expanding and retracting the leaves again. He closed the distance between his friend and himself bringing the device to rest at the hollow of the Dark Lord's throat. A tick had begun at the corner of his eye as his mind swirled in a pool of insanity.

"So what was so amusing, son?" Severus asked, his dark eyes slitted in annoyance. He really didn't feel comfortable with his lord and his son getting so friendly with each other.

Harry turned his head to gaze at his father, missing the flash of anger that passed and disappeared across the Dark Lord's face. He smirked at his father before pulling away from the older wizard in front of him and walking back to Hermione's side. He tutted at Nagini who remarked that she wanted to just eat the mudblood and get it over with. He informed her that sometimes the hunt was so much better. Then he tapped the Agonized Pear against Hermione's cheek in a patronizing manner as he mock pouted.

"Well, father, this little mudblood was lied to! You see, Kingsley knew precisely why he felt the need to wash after every session he had with me. Magic saw to it that his discomfort and feelings of filth increased each time he touched me. He couldn't stop raping me but he didn't want to own up to the fact that he knew Magic was punishing him." He drawled and then giggled when the mudblood's face drained of color.

-Torture begins-

When Hermione opened her mouth to retort the Snape heir shoved the Pear into her mouth and magicked her mouth to seal around the leaves. He heard her teeth grind against the metal of the leaves and he bounced a little on his feet. He wondered if the teeth would break by the end of this? One way to find out.

He gripped the handle of the Pear and turned it. Each time it grew and the leaves spread those brown eyes would widen. If he had looked around he would have spotted the manic gleam of glee in Tom's eyes and the proud look that once more graced his father's. but he wasn't watching because he was too busy witnessing Hermione's dawning horror. He cackled and widened the leaves more, the corner of her lips splitting and blood pouring down her chin, the front of her mouth showed cracked teeth and still he kept turning the handle. Finally both sides of her cheeks were torn to the jaw bone, screams and whimpers still pouring from her throat.

Harry sighed as he stepped back to enjoy his work so far. Something was missing with all of this. He stalked around her, relishing the crying and whimpering. Snot and blood mingled with the tears pouring from her eyes. Her maw was gaping and held wide by the Pear being extended to its fullest. The teen stopped suddenly, spotting the meat mallet on the table. His grin became predatory as ideas ran through his head. Ah yes. Yes that could work.

Like a snake he gripped the handle of the meat mallet and brought it down on her wand hand, again and again, and again. She shrieked and writhed in the chair she was strapped to. Feeling a rush of magic pulse through him, the ex-scion dropped the mallet and positioned his palm over her mangled hand and pulled. The noise Hermione made as her broken bones were ripped through her skin, couldn't be described, but it was blissful to all of their ears. Tom couldn't ever remember hearing such a sound from one of his own victims. He was slightly jealous and yet insanely proud if the accomplishment. Collecting all of her hand bones in his hand, the boy giggled and placed them in his pocket. He might make a necklace out of them later. Harry tilted his head with a smile, watching as she whimpered and cried before he turned to his father.

"Well father, do you want to have a go? I'm finished really." The teen suggested, a satisfied glint in his gaze and Nagini hissed excitedly as she tightened her coils around Harry's neck.

Severus drew himself up, a manic look passing through his gaze. He appeared absolutely ravenous for the chance at torturing his son's ex-companion. Tom had to admit that he was just as desperate for more of her tortured shrieks. He remembered just what this woman had meant to his little servant and the horrors she had inflicted on her one time friend. How could someone turn on Harry so completely? Now that he knew the boy better, he honestly couldn't understand why he had gone after the ex-scion so religiously. Finally Severus nodded once, already Harry could see the potions master sift through his repertoire of deadly vials in his mindscape.

Harry snorted and he rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, once more proving how very close they were with each other and inciting that writhing jealousy to billow it's anger in the pit of his stomach. Tom scowled in his frustration, turning his wand on the mudblood who continued to blubber and whine, irritating him further. His years in the muggle orphanage shot through his mind as his anger increased and he viciously jabbed his wand into her eye sockets, effectively blinding her and surprising Severus with his loss of decorum.

Harry, however, seemed to be pondering something as his eyes had become thoughtful. The boys tongue flitted out a bit between his lips and shock lit in his eyes briefly before they once more narrowed in contemplation. But then the teen was distracted by Granger's pathetic noises and he grinned maliciously.

"Eye gouging. That's not something I would have thought of. I approve."

Tom mock glared, mood immediately calming into amusement.

"I'm so glad."

Harry snorted and then headed for the door before hissing to Nagini, asking her if she wanted to stay. Tom chuckled when his familiar replied she'd rather be with Harry and the boy shrugged before stretching a bit. He didn't notice that Tom's eyes trailed over his lithe form, taking in the muscles and visible scars with a hungry look. Severus ignored it for once, the pure excitement of being able to destroy one of his son's torturer's too great at the moment.

Harry noticed the child-like giddiness surrounding his father in a light lavender scent and chuckled before opening the door to the room. As his father pulled out potions from the inside of one of his robe pockets, one of the ones with the endless bottoms, Harry smirked and moved out of the room.

"Have fun father. Let me know how it turns out." He sing-songed, and after an amused nod, he left with Tom swiftly following behind the child as he exited the room.

Severus though, couldn't be bothered. He was too enthused by the screams he was going to be extracting from the foolish know it all. He looked forward to telling his son about it later.


	12. Chapter 12- Blackstar

**A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry to say it might take just a little bit longer to post than usual...buuuut there is a good reason for that I promise...see...I just found out I'm pregnant! So...I'm understandably more tired...(like just posting this is really taking it out of me) and I've had horrid bouts of morning sickness that are just...kicking my bum. Today is the first day I've had where I can actually eat most of what I want. Still I feel queasy so I won't do this long. Anyways that's what's happening :3**

**In this chapter we see more friendship blooming between Harry and the other Death Eaters...I want them to be his new family...his new friends...love him for his insanity...and help him with killing off those that fault him :3**

**Enjoy! (I don't own Blackstar by Celldweller ...nor do I own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 12- Blackstar-

You must have wished on it  
Because I saw them riding in on a Black Star  
They'd rather chew than spit  
And they're full of piss and vinegar  
They'll let you try  
To reverse everything  
Don't waste your time  
Sing hallelujah cause you can't change anything

* * *

**COVER UP?**

_My fellow country men,_  
_I have recently received news_  
_of the most horrid nature. I_  
_have uncovered the truth of the_  
_lauded Harry Potter and Wizarding_  
_Britain's treatment of him._  
_Apparently, the teenager, was privy_  
_to many debilitating experiments by_  
_so called Light wizards. It begs to_  
_question what Britain considers_  
_Light. I know that if Mr. Potter_  
_lived here in Mother Russia, he_  
_would be treated with the respect _  
_he deserves. That is not all I have_  
_to say, however, as I have it on_  
_good authority from our own Prime _  
_Minister that he will back Mr. Potter_  
_in whatever venture the teen makes. _  
_Now, my loyal readers, you might be_  
_wondering what happened to make _  
_our leader follow a child and here _  
_is your answer. Not only was_  
_he experimented on, but he was_  
_abused by his muggle relatives_  
_and by this rumored Order of_  
_the Phoenix. A vigilante group_  
_that is full of 'Light' wizards and_  
_followers of Albus Dumbledore._  
_Supposedly, Mr. Potter's own _  
_Ministry has been attempting_  
_to smear him. Calling him a liar,_  
_a thief, and a Dark Lord in the making,_  
_crazy and an assortment of other_  
_rude things. Well I for one urge all _  
_of my fellow Russians to show your_  
_support of Mr. Potter, now Snape._  
_Tell others the truth and don't let_  
_this injustice continue._

Sincerely yours,  
Viktor Dolohov

* * *

**HOW FAR LYING WILL GET YOU**

_Apparently very far, dear lumpkins._  
_I am reporting, of course, about the _  
_terrible newspaper from Russia about_  
_Harry Potter being mistreated by the _  
_Light. Do any of you actually believe _  
_that this Death Eater in training is so_  
_innocent? Well to be sure I interviewed_  
_some close associates of Harry's. (I_  
_can't believe it myself!) I was told_  
_by one, Molly Weasley, that Harry _  
_was often heard hissing dark things_  
_in his sleep when he stayed over at _  
_the Burrow. Many of you remember _  
_my outing of Mr. Potter (I refuse to_  
_call that scum by his adopted name)_  
_and his dark Parselmouth abilities, _  
_it seems that the boy would often_  
_be seen conversing with snakes_  
_all of the time. Mr. Arthur Weasley_  
_then informed me that the ex-scion_  
_would regularly seek attention by _  
_claiming that his nice relatives (I've _  
_met them, they are very kind muggles _  
_really, and they backed up Mr. _  
_Weasley's claim that Mr. Potter_  
_was an attention seeking hoodlum_  
_that often terrorized his adorable _  
_cousin) abused him. I was further_  
_informed that Mr. Potter was constantly_  
_breaking the rules every school year,_  
_even going so far as to kidnap one_  
_Ginerva Weasley in second year._  
_Then running away to garner more_  
_attention in third. I ask you my fellow_  
_wizards and witches, is this someone_  
_we want 'saving' us? I, for one,_  
_say we put him down like the _  
_insufferable cur that he is. I'll keep_  
_you updated. Don't trust those_  
_Russian papers! We all know that _  
_their government is full of_  
_You-Know-Who supporters._

Ta!  
Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Antonin snorted, running a hand through his dark locks as he finally lowered the papers in his grasp and continued down the corridor. He was headed towards the lounge where many if his fellow Death Eaters were lazing about discussing their recent meeting and most likely playing poker. He was disgusted with how the British rag-the Daily Prophet- described his lord's companion. Over the last few days, the little bugger had grown on him and they had actually held numerous close conversations, dueled each other enthusiastically (while his lord watched, which was equally exhilarating), or eaten together in the dining hall.  
Personally Antonin had come to see the young Snape as a younger brother and he didn't know how he -himself- was seen in the child's eyes, but for Antonin, Harry Snape was special. Speaking of, Antonin's dark brown orbs turned to gaze at his shoulder where a small marsupial clung to his hair seemingly lost in thought.

"Well, it's not like you can be surprised with how they degrade you. They've been at it since you came back to the Wizarding world." Antonin commented and chuckled when he was leveled with a dry glare from the sugar glider on his shoulder.

His young lord chattered in an irritated manner before hunkering down and flexing his claws in the Death Eater's shoulder. Reaching the lounge -thoroughly amused- he paused before the door and once more looked to his companion. He raised a dark brow in question.

"Will you transform or stay as you are today, my lordling?" A chirp was his reply and Antonin nodded, understanding that the child wanted the unhindered opinion of the other Death Eaters that might be present. He turned the handle to the door and glided into the room, garnering the attention of the occupants residing inside.

He smirked at their intrigued eyes when they spotted 'Severus' Familiar' on Antonin's shoulder, but otherwise continued with their tasks.  
Bellatrix Lestrange and Bartimus Crouch Jr. were both engaged in a rather titillating game of War. Each cackled as they set down their cards, insane dark and light brown eyes mockingly glaring and challenging each other as their card duel continued. When Barty saw the glider on Antonin's shoulder he winked, confirming to the Russian that Barty knew of Harry's animagus as well. It wasn't something widely known. Only a select few. Apparently Barty was on that list but was keeping mum about the knowledge. Thankfully.  
He didn't feel like dealing with an irate potions master, or worse a homicidal Dark Lord.

He turned his attention to the Lestrange Brothers, both of whom were playing pool, and smirked when they started bickering about what ball went into each pocket. Those two always had soemthing to argue about. You'd think _they _were the ones married instead of being siblings.  
Antonin glanced at Harry, amused when the glider followed the movements of each brother closely. It was like the boy admired them or something. He'd have to talk to the boy later. When the brothers spotted Antonin they shared toothy grins with their fellow Death Eater before returning to their game.

Continuing into the room, the Russian sat on the sofa at the far end if the room, next to his good friend Augustus Rookwood. The Unspeakable barely twitched when both the Russian and British newspapers were thrown on the table, causing Rookwood to lower the book he had been rabidly reading. That was typical of the former Slytherin though. Rookwood could have been in Ravenclaw he was so studious. Even Harry had commented that the young Unspeakable was almost always seen glued to a book. Though for some reason the teen had found it rather funny before eventually changing the subject.

"Was the news interesting?" Drawled Augustus, drawing the attention of his friend and the other Death Eaters in the room.

Antonin snorted and watched the glider as it wandered down his arm and into his lap. Smirking, he began to pet the marsupial like he would a cat and nearly laughed aloud when he received a glare even as the small body relaxed on his lap. Oh he was going to tease the boy about this later. Maybe even in front of his lord so that the Dark Lord could find entertainment out of the information as well.  
The others drew nearer, thinking that Antonin's amusement lay solely with the article of the papers on the table. If only they knew. One by one the others read the articles and each scoffed or snorted depending on who held the papers. Obviously they were equally unimpressed with the words of the Daily Prophet.

"What a load of utter tripe, this is. No wonder our lord had you contact Viktor." Sneered Augustus, lip curled in disgust.

Barty, for once appeared solemn as he reached across the distance and gently pet the little glider on the head, garnering a look of shock from the small creature. He understood what it was like being a prisoner for a long period of time, to people you loved and cared for dearly. To feel that betrayal as they turned on you and hurt you. If Harry Snape had indeed been abused both by his muggle relatives and his former friends, then he figured the two of them had alot more in common than originally thought.

Rodolphus and Rabastan gave equal dark looks to the offending newspaper. They had come to care a great deal for the young Snape over the last few days. Anyone who garnered the trust and attention of their lord so irrevocably deserved their time and devotion. They were glad that Antonin, Barty, and Augustus were promised the Dursley's, and would ask their lord if it would be possible to join them in the muggle torture. They hoped that the Dark Lord said yes.  
Bellatrix, surprisingly enough, appeared human as she glared daggers at the table before rage crumpled her normally attractive countenance into a moue of unequivocal wrath. She bared her teeth like a dog and stood before pacing, mumbling curses and ways she would destroy all who hurt her distant relative.  
Antonin was mildly impressed the crazy woman hadn't begun throwing curses yet but he supposed she was saving it up for when she could torture the people assigned to her.

"What do we do? Harry doesn't seem to trust anyone save his father, and oddly enough, our lord. Should we show him our loyalty to him? Show him that not everyone is without a heart?" Queried Augustus, by far the kindest of the lot of them.

Barty shot to his feet, licking his lips and drawing his wand. He gazed deeply into the eyes of the glider on Antonin's lap who was watching the Crouch heir with trepidation, before opening his mouth.

"I, Bartimus Crouch Junior, hereby solemnly swear on my magic and lifeblood to help and protect one Harry James Snape under any circumstance, no matter what. No harm of malicious intent will ever be met towards him by my hand. So I will it, so mote it be." At the end of his oath a bright blue light enveloped Barty, solidifying the truth behind his words and magically binding the words to both Harry and himself.

Everyone stared at Barty with shocked expressions. Only two persons had ever evoked such loyalty from the former Russian. His mother and his lord. For Harry Snape to have gained such devotion from the young Crouch was short of astonishing.  
Still, Antonin smirked as he raised his wand as well, making sure that he held little glider-Harry's eyes as he gave his own oath. The child was more than worthy of his dedication. The teen was entertaining, powerful, and ridiculously protective of their lord and others he had grown fond of. The Snape heir might not even realize he did it either.

"I, Antonin Dolohov, swear on my magic and lifeblood to help and protect one Harry James Snape no matter what. I will not harm him purposefully and promise to guide him wherever he needs guidance." He stated firmly.

Once more, bright blue light surrounded the person who uttered the oath and Antonin was pleased to note that Harry's aura radiated shock,but also hope. He wondered how long it had been since the lad had been shown such loyalty by someone other than Severus. He gently carded his fingers over the trembling glider's fur. Hopefully the boy would soon realize that not everyone was like Dumbledore and the brainwashed Light wizards who followed him.

Bellatrix was next, speaking with a conviction she normally only spared her lord and then the Lestrange brothers and lastly Augustus followed suit.  
When that was done they began discussing how they would prove themselves to the boy and how they would begin to teach him everything they knew.  
Rab and Rod would teach pranks and fighting styles; Bellatrix the dark spells and agility. Barty decided to teach him about Pureblood etiquette and get him new clothing. Augustus felt it prudent to teach the child about runes and protection spells while Antonin offered to teach the boy Russian and politics.

Once this was finished, decisions made and enthusiasm for the days to come thrumming in their veins, the friends split apart going about their previous activities. Antonin stood and exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Harry the Glider became Harry the teen and the Death Eater noted the softness around the child's eyes as he gazed at him steadily. Gratitude shined in those emerald orbs briefly before a taunting smirk lit the boy's features.

"I wonder what they'll say when they realize that you've beat them to me in the teaching department?" He asked with a raised brow, that devilish smirk never leaving his face.

Antonin actually laughed as they began walking down the corridor, a hand instinctively reaching out and ruffling Harry's hair -which was worn loose today- like the younger male was his little brother. The action was obviously a regular occurrence as Harry simply scowled, not even flinching when it was done.

"It should prove entertaining, young Snape." He replied with a shark- like grin stretching across his face.


	13. Chapter 13- The Mission

**A/N: Omg guys I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! I'm only recently starting to feel semi human again...seriously poking your guts out every day and sleeping the rest of it gets annoying and I've been cranky and frustrated and just blah. But I have good neeeeeews! I was able to see my little one for the first time! It waved it's little hand at me and my husband and wiggled and curled up xD Soooo cute! And their heartbeat is strong and healthy despite me only being able to eat junk food xD...Next month I get to see what sex it is! I'm so happy! Anyways...warnings for this chapter...Crazy Tom. Yup...he goes round the bend...so please just understand this is another twist ok? I'm weird and my brain goes to weird places. On another note I don't own Harry Potter or The Mission by Pucifier. **

Chapter 13- The Mission

Yeah, the street rose in two perfect waves in the night

Crashes on my left,

And one on my right

It's all fire and brimstone baby

So lets go outside

It's all fire and brimstone baby

I got my brand new pistol baby

* * *

After weeks of being free and relatively independent of his suit (he hadn't needed it while surrounded by his new teachers and the Dark Lord) it was rather irritating for Harry to go back to Hogwarts and all of the stares he'd be subjected to. He hadn't even been able to go back with his father as the Dark Lord had insisted that Harry travel on the train. The man stated he had a surprise for his 'little serpent' that he wanted the teen to keep his eyes open for it. Harry, of course, just went along with it. It annoyed him, yes, but he knew the man wouldn't ask him to do something unless it was perfectly safe for him to do so. Meaning some dynamic had been added that would ensure such a thing.

He sighed as he gazed out of the window. He was in the last compartment at the back of the train, avoiding anyone and everyone. He wondered how long it would take for people to realize that the second half of the ex-Golden Trio was missing. It was rather amusing to him, actually, that despite all of their grandiose blathering about how invaluable they were, no one seemed to care that they'd been absent all of Christmas break. For certain Dumbledore would have said something to his Order by now wouldn't he?

Sneering, Harry was brought out of his musings when the door of his compartment opened, revealing a boy the former Gryffindor was instantly wary of. There was something eerily familiar about this boy and he vaguely wondered if _this_ was the surprise Tom had spoken of.

"Good evening. Is it amendable with you if I reside here for the duration of our transition to Hogwarts?" A silky deep voice left the throat of his new companion and Harry found a tick begin in his eye at the sentence uttered.

He knew of only three people who spoke so verbosely. His father, Gellert Grindewald (someone that he had been able to have extensive conversations with despite the man's being unable to leave his prison), and ...

"Hello, Tom."

The 'teen' now seated across from him flashed him a slight pout, teal eyes sparkling mischievously. 'The idiot looks as if I've taken his favorite toy.' Harry thought with an inward roll of his eyes as he stared down the Dark Lord.

"Aw. What gave me away?"

Harry rubbed at his eye in an attempt to quell the annoying twitch but it only increased when Draco Malfoy in all of his pompous glory barged in to the compartment. Of course the git would show up to annoy him. Probably felt deprived of doing so these last few years of his absence. Suddenly he felt his humor return. He wondered if the brat knew of their Lord's change in appearance. If not...oh the fun that would ensue from the Malfoy Heir digging his own grave.

"Potter-"

Harry growled, his temper flaring. He hated that everyone seemed insistent on using his old name. He was a Snape now damnit. Seeing a flash of fear enter Draco's eyes stifled further action on Harry's part for the moment. After all, witnessing his terror of Tom was much more entertaining. So instead of responding to the little nuisance he refocused on Tom, in time to spy the renowned dark wizard's grimace of contempt. How interesting.

"So what am I to call you?" He quipped, ignoring Draco with practiced ease born of an endless rivalry between the two of them.

"I will simply be referred to as, Reaper."

Harry snorted, his mouth twitching and he had to nearly bite through his tongue to prevent the guffaws that pleaded to be let loose. This was rich. And Dumbledore was going to allow a student with no name into Hogwarts? He was more of a barmy old fool than he'd first supposed.

Looking 'Reaper' over, he decided that the guise seemed harmless enough. Although the face was aristocratic and his form was immaculate in terms of poise and hygiene, the taller male's teal eyes were uncharacteristically open (or maybe that was only Harry who noticed) and his attire consisted of an untucked black button up shirt along with form fitting blue jeans. It was amazing to see the Dark Lord so...out of character.

"That's not stating the obvious or anything." He finally drawled sarcastically and was rewarded with a chuckle of amusement.

Reaper's hand fluttered to his chest as his brow creased in mock concern.

"Oh you wound me, dear. I would have thought you would have enjoyed your surprise a whole lot more, considering it means no one will be able to bother you for the duration of your stay here." Stated the dark wizard, intriguing Harry.

The man was practically implying that Harry wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts much longer. He wondered what steps the man was going to be taking that would allow for such a thing?

"So what are you supposed to be? A transfer student or something equally stupid?" Malfoy took that moment to open his mouth and Tom shivered as that jackal like grin he'd seen when the lad had been torturing Ronald, came across Harry's visage.

It was erotic to him being able to behold it's beauty again. It was obvious to Tom that Harry had been waiting for the Malfoy brat to open his gob. And so while he was a little distracted by his fellow speaker's feral maw, he turned his attention to Lucius' child with a sneer of disgust, shifting imperceptibly to hide his sudden erection.

"That is none of your concern, child. I would suggest you go about your way before bad things happen to you." He stated in a bored manner, yet the threat was thinly veiled.

Draco's face crumpled into an indignant expression at the tone of voice directed at him. No one had spoken to him like that before. His grey eyes narrowed on the chilling grin on Harry's face and it's presence caused the little hairs to raise on the back of his neck. Even the Dark Lord didn't instill such terror in his heart as that expression. Still, he refused to be talked to like he was inferior to anyone. Especially not this nobody.

He puffed out his chest and did his best to glare at this Reaper kid.

"Whatever goes on among Hogwarts students is my business, peasant." Snarled the blond Slytherin.

'Reaper' stood, fury roiling off of his body even as his face remained stoic. His teal eyes began to bleed red and Harry cackled as he lazily waved his wand to lock and silence the compartment. Draco gulped, suddenly afraid. Only one person had red eyes like that. Oh shite. Draco looked to Harry for help but all he received was an amused narrowing of eyes. Oh shite, oh shite, oh shite.

"Peasant? You forget your place amongst my followers, boy. I've killed people for less."

Draco kneeled at his lord's feet, terrified he was about to die or be tortured. Why hadn't Potter warned him? Instead the bastard was smirking while standing to join the older disguised wizard's side. The blond was startled when they both subtly leaned towards each other and the dark lord's eyes became teal once more. What just happened? Was the man not angry with him anymore?

"However, seeing as you were unaware that I was Reaper, I will give you one more chance at redeeming your worth in my eyes. Your father won't be so lucky. I would have hoped he had learned from the loyalty of his father but it would seem not." Tom sneered, disgusted with how disrespectful the Malfoy family had become.

Narcissa had more manners and she was only a Malfoy by marriage. Draco audibly swallowed but nodded, ashamed of his behavior and scared of the punishment that would be met out through his father. Tom watched the shivering of the Malfoy child and felt disappointed. Normally he thrilled at the debasing of his subjects but his Harry had been insulted and by a sniveling brat who knew no better. It wasn't Draco's fault that his father had been so lax in punishments and had spoiled him. It wasn't the child's fault that those attributes that had made Abraxas a loyal Death Eater had skipped a generation or two. Yes Lucius would be seeing him soon. He wasn't thrilled.

Still he wasn't nearly as angry as he had been. He cast a side long glance to the boy to his left. Harry had willingly come closer to Tom, an action that was becoming more frequent with each other's presence.

The instant that his magic had felt Harry's, the rage within him tempered somewhat and he was able to think clearly enough to give the blond boy another chance and instead punish Lucius for his poor parenting skills. He clucked his tongue in annoyance before sitting on the bench seat and motioning for Harry to do the same. When the Snape-child sat, he turned his eyes back to Draco.

"You will keep an eye out for any students being recruited by Dumbledore or any student who tries to harm Harry. He is very important to my cause. I will not accept failure again, Malfoy. Next time you will be punished for your actions." With that ominous promise and Draco's grateful -if pale faced- acceptance of his mission, the boy was dismissed.

Silence descended over the cab and Harry relaxed at once, his mind dancing over all of the things he'd learned over Christmas break. He almost wished he could have brought his 'teachers' with him, feeling the need for a good brutal duel with one of them (or all of them, he wasn't really picky). He was basking in this calm though, and really didn't wish to give it up. He paused in thought. Not too long ago he has been questioning his sanity of joining forces with Severus and now he was nearly best friends with the Dark Lord ; entirely comfortable with sharing breathing space with the older wizard. He was even marginally comfortable around Antonin Dolohov. It was strange to him, going from the absolute hatred of touch and people to actually tolerating their bearing in his life.

He found that he rather enjoyed himself more now, though. No insufferable people constantly gnashing their teeth or kissing his arse. No obsessive fans. He just had his father and a few chosen friends who had more loyalty in their little finger than anyone he had previously met. Pulling himself away from his thoughts he cast another glance at Tom and admired the disguise.

It was equal parts posh and laid back and yet it fit Tom to a 'T'. After all, even with all of his propriety, the dark wizard went around his lair barefoot and in loose robes, optimal for comfort.

"So. Why are you here, Tom? Too bored at home with only Kingsley and Ginny left to taunt in your dungeons?" He queried, amused when teal eyes flashed red briefly. Ooo, Voldie was irritated. He snickered inwardly, finding it funny that he had annoyed the older man.

'Reaper' folded his arms across his chest and graced Harry with a scowl before sitting back comfortably in his seat. How he still managed to appear regal was anyone's guess but it impressed Harry. No one could ever say that Tom wasn't worthy of being called Slytherin's Heir.

"I am here to offer you protection and support for your remaining time here. Maybe company as well, as I am sure the other students are mostly lacking in the brains department." He drawled, eyes serious for once..

There was more to it. There had to be. It wasn't simply all about keeping him company and protected.

"I have an uneasy feeling about today, child. Dumbledore has been far too silent for my liking which tells me that he thinks he has a fool proof plan of getting you back under his control."

Harry was shocked. Not only had the Dark Lord admitted to worrying over him (which in of itself was still a mind trip) but he had deemed Harry worthy of disguising himself as a fellow student just to keep him safe.

Seeing his near open mouthed expression, Tom chuckled, his teal gaze shimmering with mirth. It was good to startle the boy every now and then from his assumptions that every male would treat him like a leper. He relished the moment for a second or two before regaining his composure and waiting for the boy to voice whatever was on his mind.

Finally Harry seemed to collect himself and his face became stoic once more. The fail safe emotion he often defaulted to when feeling particularly overwhelmed. It was an action that Tom was familiar with.

"What did you have in mind that the old bastard would try?" He inquired, his insides squirming with the knowledge that he was special -honestly special- to the feared Dark Lord.

Voldemort pondered the question, an amalgam of theories bouncing through his mind. Only one made sense. It was so utterly amateur of a move, but one that Dumbledore would revert to given the incentive. His teal eyes locked with the Avada Kedavra green that he had begun to imagine in his dreams.

"Kidnap as soon as you exit the train. For him to pull it off successfully he would need someone well versed in quick recovery , but strong and agile enough to fight and get away if the occasion called for it. Only one or two of the Order fit the bill."

Harry felt his blood run cold and he reflexively clenched his fists against the feeling of being strapped to a table as memories resurfaced.

"Moody and Remus Lupin." He managed around the lump in his throat.

Those two had a mean streak a mile wide. Not nearly as bad as Hermione, but their mental games were unparalleled. Neither had needed to touch him much beyond injecting him with some potion or other. Some were full of toxins and others full of mixes from different potions conglomerated into one mass of guess work. If Severus had been there he likely would have had apoplexy from their disgusting potions mash ups. Harry remembered being stripped once, a vial of milky white liquid smeared all over him and then locked in a room with Remus on the full moon. He hadn't known what they had been attempting to do, but as soon as the werewolf had shown interest, Harry had been whisked away and put in his cell once more to await the next experiment.

And Moody? Moody took 'mind rape' to a whole new level. He shuddered, briefly closing his eyes before focusing on Tom. The older wizard was scrutinizing Harry and the teen sighed before nodding.

"Are you sure he'll try to kidnap me then?"

Tom slowly nodded before he grinned wickedly, leaning forward and allowing his eyes to flash red.

"Which is why I have decided to join you at Hogwarts. Plus, this way when Lupin and Moody show up; Fenrir, Antonin, Barty, and Augustus will be happy to portkey them away."

"They're on the train?"

"Yes, hidden amongst the students."

"Will they be joining us at school?"

"No. Just long enough to snag people and leave pet."

Harry hummed, looking forward to the action and the torture. He knew that his teachers would be having the times of their lives.

"Will you be staying in Slytherin or in Father's guest room?" He asked, allowing his senses to leak out through the suit, curious as to the man's real feelings on the matter.

He was interested to find the sweet tang of arousal and excitement practically pouring out from the man. He'd never scented it at such strength before. He didn't know what to think about it. Was it the thought of a battle that was so appealing? Or of being right under Dumbledore's nose without the coot suspecting a thing?

"I will be staying in whatever domicile you chose to reside, whether it be the dorms or in Severus' quarters. I am here to protect you."

"-and torture the old man because he can't find you."

Tom's smirk turned devilish and he sat back, once more crossing his arms over his chest. The excitement and blood lust drenched the compartment with the scent of dark chocolate and oranges. It made Harry shiver. It was delicious, this smell coming off of his friend and he felt butterflies squirm in his gut.

"Well there is that, pet." Drawled the man as his glamoured eyes roamed over Harry's form heatedly.

Harry would never admit to anyone, even under threat of pain and death, but right at that moment he felt as if he could destroy everyone and everything at the drop of a hat, just to receive more looks like that. The thought, as it passed through his brain, mildly frightened him. Once burned, twice shy and all that. But these intoxicating magical scents...and Magic herself was passing and pushing him towards some great revelation that both thrilled and terrified him to learn of. He was confused. So utterly confused. He looked away, ignoring the faint reddening of his cheeks, and snorted.

"Have fun refraining from cursing the imbeciles then." He remarked dryly, striving for a bored air that he didn't feel in the slightest.

Voldemort's hissed chuckles made his own Darkness laced irises glimmer with malicious humor.

"Who said anything about abstaining from what we both love? I intend to cause all sorts of chaos when I'm at Hogwarts."

Harry smirked, once more activating the suit so that he could focus on his own emotions. One thing was certain. This half of the year promised to be entertaining.

-end of chapter 13-


	14. Chapter 14- Comfortably Numb

**A/N: yay! Another update! Thank you all for following this story! I'm so glad so many of you love it! And I'm trying so hard to keep working on it I promise! Anyways...we get a bit of a cliffhanger Bwahahaha! I can't help it! And I'm such a tease in this chapter as I made a little thing with Tom and Harry xD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_Ok_

_Just a little pinprick_

_There'll be no more_

_AHHHH!_

_But you might feel a little sick_

_Can you stand up?_

_I do believe it's looking _

_Good_

_That'll keep you going through the show_

_Come on, it's time to go._

* * *

The capture of Moody and Lupin was in fact hilariously short. The Trio and Fenrir, all in their younger bodies, had cheekily waved at their young lord -who snorted- and pounced on the two unsuspecting men before either could draw their wands. Neither had a chance to so much as curse before they all Portkeyed out, save Antonin, who sauntered over to Harry and Tom like nothing had just taken place.

Amusement made Harry's lips twitch upward and when the taller male stopped in front of him and ruffled his hair he nearly broke into an insane grin.

"We have everyone for our torture, my Lord. Do you wish for us to proceed without the young lord present?" Asked the Death Eater, whose younger persona did nothing to detract from his deep voice.

Harry spotted the excitement in the dark eyes and he smirked knowingly at the man he saw as a big brother. He knew that the older wizard was positively friending for a chance to destroy the people who had made Harry's life a living hell. Finally, Tom nodded , eyes narrowed on the hand that still resided in Harry's hair.

"Make sure you get everyone's memories of each torture session so that we can view it later." He instructed and Antonin bowed, winked at Harry, and then disapperated.

Harry gave Tom a puzzled look when the man, still in the guise of of Reaper, ran thin fingers through his tousled hair. There was a frustrated yet soft look on the man's teal gaze that the teen found fascinating. What had Tom's knickers in a twist? Why did he suddenly care how his hair sat?

However, he never voiced these questions, just relished the touch of the older male and strove to ignore the incessant fluttering of his heart. It surprised Harry that no one had caught them until he noticed the Notice-Me-Not that surrounded them. He locked gazes with Tom, wondering why the man hadn't released the charm when suddenly the man tightened his grip in Harry's hair and tilted the teen's head to the side.

He sniffed up the former Light Scion's neck and enjoyed the huff of breath and full body shudder that emitted from the raven. Tom so badly wanted to sink his teeth into that tender flesh, drawing blood. Tasting it. He wanted to take Harry, here, standing in the train station just outside of Hogwarts grounds. Hard. Fast. Like the boy wanted it. And he could tell that Harry would let him. The thought made him groan and pull away nearly rubbing himself at the debauched sight Harry made. Hair and clothes a mess, eyes half mast and full of lust and questions. Confusion. Hurt.

The last emotion made Tom trail a hand delicately down the shorter male's cheek.

"Soon, my pet. When you understand your feelings, then I will not hold back." He stated, his voice gruff with emotions.

He wanted the boy so bad, but he didn't want Harry to back away from him which would happen if they mated right then. And Tom didn't do casual partners. He wanted Harry for life. For death. For beyond. Harry reached out with his powers and scented the sincerity of Tom's words before relaxing with a swift nod. After adjusting his clothes, he gave a pointed look at Tom who chuckled and released the spell. Together they entered the last carriage and rode to Hogwarts.

* * *

Antonin's dark gaze met and held Augustus' as they placed the last shackle around their final captive's wrists. So many emotions swirled deep within their eyes as they silently communicated their excitement. It was finally here. The day they could help ease their Prince's deepest inner turmoil forever. Turning his eyes to the side, where Barty bounced on his feet and Fenrir stood with a mask of sadistic glee on his face, he caught the attention of his fellow Death Eaters and chuckled. Obviously they agreed. This was going to be so much fun.

Each of them had seen the scars covering what little of the boy's body he had revealed. The words carved into his skin. The burn marks caused by both the muggle and magical means. They all fully intended to taunt and torture their victims, exacting revenge for their pupil, their brother, and their little lord.

Antonin sneered down at the blubbered mass of flesh he had just shackled down. Everyone they had captured had been strung up except Lupin -who was in his wolf form and in a silver laced cage. All of the victims were glaring, shouting out obscenities, or cowering in fright. He was glad that he was able to torture the people that his little brother had grown up with. Let the others get the Order and Harry's ex-makeshift family, for he had the privilege if destroying the Dursleys and Moody while being able to witness the destruction of Lupin. (Werewolf laws dictated that only pack, specifically the alpha, could participate in the death of a fellow pack member. And none of the Death Eaters present wished to trifle with the temperamental Fenrir.)

Augustus was very excited as well, having spent the whole of the last few hours going through each spell book he owned, looking for the perfect curses to cast at the prisoners when it was his turn. Barty looked as if Christmas had come early, constantly shifting on his feet, unable to sit still even for a few seconds. He would often lean close to the mini-whale child and blow in the boy's face, giving a delighted giggle when the muggles paled in fear and the mini Dursley would either sob, urinate, or defecate his pants, or throw up on himself. Fenrir, however, was as calm as could be. Outwardly, he looked as if he were bored but his friends could spot the slight increase in his breathing rate and the dilation of his pupils until the amber irises were nearly engulfed in black. And every now and then he'd give a quick smirk to them all, showing off his pointed canines.

All in all, they were all looking forward to what they were about to do.

The first on their list was Petunia, who was stripped and force fed a potion specially made by Severus. She would be forced not only to see all that had been done to Harry but experience it herself. The Dolohov heir gave an animalistic rumble of approval when there was evidence of the potion working; long strips of her flesh splitting open. Her screams echoed throughout the dungeon and her husband and son began yelling and whimpering respectively. Her eyes were made with fear and she babbled incoherently as her fingernails were magically detached from her fingers one by one. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air and splotches of her inner thighs, her buttocks, and breasts became red and enflamed before bubbles appeared across said areas. Still the potion did its work as she began clawing at the air as if fighting off an attacker, screaming as her rectum began bleeding. Barty and Antonin shared vicious grins. Now she would endure the rapes her nephew had been forced to. And, oh, the begging and pleading issuing from the woman was divine. Both of the men wished their baby brother to be present. They wondered if, when their Lord and the young lord viewed the memories, they would be rewarded for this moment.

Suddenly, she shrieked and her back bowed, blood positively pouring out of her arse. Augustus' eyes narrowed.

"Crucio. Someone crucioed him." Snapped the bookworm and the others nodded in confirmation, glaring at Moody and Lupin in turn.

They watched avidly as her torn rectum spewed more blood and the crucio like attack abated long enough for her skin to bubble and burst near her bony ribs. All of the men tilted their heads to the side in unison, wondering what would happen next. They knew only a small portion of what had been done to Harry. They knew that their Lord and fellow Death Eater Severus were made aware of what had taken place all throughout Harry's life, so if they had been present likely wouldn't have been surprised.

However, when the words 'Exhibit A' were carved into the flesh near her womanhood every man tensed. Shock warred with pure unadulterated rage on their faces as more strips of her flesh was torn from her front, sides, and back. They had never seen that particular marking on their brother. When they discovered who had carved it, they would wish for death. Beg for it.

Barty, to the surprise of no one, simply snarled and waved his wand, slicing open her stomach. Her organs spilled out on the floor and her blood pooled around her body as she slowly bled out, memories of her nephew's tortures the last thing she witnessed before the light left her eyes.

Fenrir glanced at the only remaining Crouch with the tenseness of a predator watching another unknown predator. All of them, while having seen Barty get emotional, had never seen this bubbling rage before.

"I wonder if father knows that his consort bears such a mark. I wonder if he's told father and Severus anything about it?" The blond inquired softly, the harshness never dying from his words.

Antonin winced, suddenly not too thrilled about giving these memories to his Lord. Hopefully, the man wouldn't punish Harry too much for keeping it a secret.

"Ha! That freak deserved every thing he got! He was a filthy whore when I had him. I'm sure he served his purpose when you freaks got a hold of him." Shouted Vernon Dursley, unwittingly volunteering himself to be the next victim on their list.

Barty bared his teeth, a crazed gleam in his eyes as he focused on the sneering pompous fat sack of defecation that had spoken. His fellow Death Eaters were stunned at the male's loss of composure, something that had never happened to such an extent. What was it about Harry's torture that had Barty so livid?

"Crucio!" Barty whispered waspishly, eyes wide with hatred,"Do you have any idea what it's like being tortured, locked away from everyone and everything by the people you thought loved you? Do you know what it's like being little more than a puppet? A marionette for their whims? Do you have **ANY IDEA OF HIS** **PAIN**?!" The last shouted bit made Dursley piss himself in fear as those brown eyes flashed dangerously.

Sorrow pierced through Antonin's heart at the pain in his friend's voice. So that's why he'd felt so close, and that's why he was so incensed on the child's behalf. Barty had been through the same thing.

He looked to Augustus and saw his sorrow mirrored on the younger man's face and when he looked to Fenrir he was surprised to see reluctant understanding on the werewolf's features. Apparently the Alpha had gone through something similar. Probably in his fight for becoming Alpha of his pack. Finally, the Dolohov heir calmly walked closer to his friend and gently p,aced his hand on the other wizard's shoulder.

"Let us destroy him, Barty. You watch and show our Harry how much we care that he is avenged for all the pain caused him."

Barty's suspiciously moist eyes remained focused on Vernon as he gave a scoff of disgust and stepped back, lifting the crucio and nodding his ascent. A vicious grin lit Antonin's face as he brought his attention to the blubbering carcass at his feet and placed a well deserved kick to the muggle's balls. He knew only parts of Harry's childhood through their talks with each other and the sexual abuse at his Uncle's hands had been one of the things they'd discovered. Although, Harry had admitted, that he hasn't wished to ever talk of such parts of his life again. Still the boy had felt compelled to share with someone he was viewing as a brother and in turn Antonin had told Harry a few of his own secrets.

As a result their bond was nearly as strong as that of Harry and Severus in familial terms. Now it was his turn to prove himself to the Snape heir. Prove to him that even Death Eaters had more heart than the Light Side.

Antonin cracked his knuckles, then his neck; eyes never leaving his prey as he sifted through his memory banks for the right spells to use. He was going to enjoy this.

"For Harry." He muttered, and began.


End file.
